Zoopsia
by Nonamenonamenonameplease
Summary: The curse is dying hard. Tohru and the others must prove themselves worthy to end it once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Although this epic occurs between Chapters 135 and 136 of the manga, I'm still adhering to most if not all anime details (Akito is indeed male, Shigure isn't using Tohru to break the curse, etc.). However, there's also a good chance a few bits may make it wander off in a separate direction from official material. Much you'll read here is obviously guesswork on my part had the anime continued.

Tohru and those she cared for – chiefly the Sohmas – came a long way since said girl uncovered said family's secret. With graduation only two weekends away, those in their final high school year had every reason for excitement. Life remained promising despite that time must work harder to heal persistent wounds. Either way, could anyone rest easy just yet? Was the curse indeed forever lifted? No longer did Akito ail because of his position as the zodiac animals' monarch a.k.a. the core of the curse. No longer would those possessed by animal spirits transform whenever embracing the opposite gender, leaving them with their chosen sweethearts: Kyo could have Tohru, Yuki could have Machi, Ayame and Miné needn't hide their relationship, etc. The bracelet Kyo tore off restraining the cat's mutant form was now a bowl of beads for Tohru's collecting pleasure. 'When one who was never loved is loved, that ancient promise nears the end', so the prophecy went. But someone standing vigil upon a cliff out of town apparently thought otherwise.

Akito lay asleep on his futon one night, bothered by convulsive dreams. No doubt bad memories caused the current predicament; maybe he unconsciously knew what lay on the cliff stranger's mind, or even vice versa. What few remained awake at this hour populating the main household didn't yet realize anything. Akito's mother Ren especially may care less since she rejected reconciliation with her own son. Bad escalated to worse in the form of strange energies emitting from the family heir and collecting above him into a mass shaped like a crumpled paper ball. Lack of noticeable sounds and blending into the nighttime darkness must've made anyone except the cliff stranger completely miss the whole thing. The mass' disappearance through the ceiling gave Akito relief, but its silent dispersion into a light shockwave covering a 5-mile radius. A slight tingle felt by all awake in that radius went ignored, and anyone in the household peering at Akito was too late to catch the cause.

Howling and strange images flooded a portion of the night. Amongst those either witnessing glowing blue eyes in the dark distance or simply awoken by the sounds were Momiji, Hinata, and Kazuma. At Shigure's house, Kyo found he couldn't sleep another short while later and so decided to check on Tohru. Glancing through her bedroom door opened a crack, the redhead discovered nothing more than his brunette girlfriend sleeping peacefully. Something definitely felt off despite the absence of notable changes of her room, but Kyo was too tired to figure out what and so returned to his bed.

No business spoiled the following Monday afternoon, and not a single soul visiting a certain restaurant was left out of the festivities. Kyo and Tohru had an early dinner outside, their second official date. "I can't believe Shigure gave me the day off from housekeeping," Tohru began, "And no schoolwork, either."

"Don't forget the office building," Kyo reminded.

"Right. Still, even though I'm only happy accompanying you places, I'll miss my old workplace. It's somewhat a shame I quit just yesterday, but it's time to advance. I'm glad we've all made it this far."

"I'm glad your friends gave us an occasion to ourselves for once."

"Uo and Hana? As I already said, they're wonderful people once you know 'em."

"Yeah, I got that during our card game the first time they visited Shigure's house." Both paused to continue feeding, but Tohru clutched her aching temples after the fourth bite. Kyo was naturally alarmed. "Tohru? Are you alright?"

The headache subsided a bit. "Huh? Oh, don't worry. It's probably nothing major."

Kyo calmed some. "You've been bothered like this all day. Are you coming down with another fever?" He reached across to feel her forehead, thankfully without spilling anything, and then withdrew just as quickly. "Temperature seems normal."

Tohru placed a forkful of takoyaki in her jowls. "I know the pain'll go away if we talk about something else…say, the dream I had last night." Kyo listened. "Not that traveling's a bad thing although it has its stressful side. Anyway, I zipped around town during the first half. The second half saw me zip even farther out through the forests, mountains, plains, and waters as if drawn towards something. It wouldn't seem weird unless I also mention that I'd somehow turned into a wolf."

Her boyfriend didn't like the sound of that. "Both our dreams must complement each other."

"Both? What'd you dream?"

"Some raging, unknown force threatened to take you away from me. As a cat, I pursued it until I ran into an invisible barrier guarded by the cat's mutant form taking on its own life. My fur turned pure black, the mutant disappeared, I struck the barrier, and then the whole shebang ended in a bright purple flash."

"I wonder what it all means?" Tohru's eyes then caught a familiar sight outside the restaurant. "Oh, look! There go Yuki and his sweetie! Must be this Machi person he told us about from Student Council. Hello there, you two!" Said couple returned smiles and hand waves while passing by, Kyo feeling uncertain.

Following dinner, the two decided they'd walk around passing time since home wouldn't offer much at present. "Take a long, good look," Kyo instructed, "We won't be back for a good while."

"Uh huh. So, about this other dojo: How different is it from Kazuma's?"

"Not much, except that it's located a bit closer to civilization. There are some convenience stores just downhill from it, and we've got this big…" As Kyo continued, Tohru froze in place staring off into the distance past two skyscrapers. Perhaps she alone either saw or heard something that evaded other eyes or ears. Akin to her dream, someone or something must've been calling her. In fact, she almost felt a familiar presence clouding her consciousness until Kyo's voice brought her back. "Hey, Tohru?" She just blinked a few times before facing her lecturing boyfriend, who – remembering all she and her associates endured – had no trouble keeping his temper at bay. "Remember what I said about spacing out?"

Rather than answer, Tohru resumed the walk and previous topic. "You were saying about a big thing?"

"Well…there's this big rock stump pounded down by years of fighter hits. Only the most experienced can use it to hone their skills. The dojo contains four bedrooms…Tohru?" His girlfriend froze a second time. "What did I tell you…about…?" The minute he grabbed her arm, Kyo noticed a fluctuation between hot and cold extremes coursing through Tohru's body. Her eyes looked blanker than before: not even a flinch from a concerned Kyo's waving hand. "Tohru?"

"I must…I must…" Tohru ran off down the same direction.

"Hey, wait up!" Kyo ignored the constant staring while chasing Tohru throughout the district. Regardless of him being quicker on a regular basis, whatever influence dominating her always maintained a distance of six feet between the sweethearts. Nobody else had time to better study Tohru's blank face. The chase lasted about one and a half hours around many city blocks (some repeated) and a short distance out into the countryside, during which the six-foot separation became nine.

Tohru regained consciousness long enough to catch her breath by a shrub. "I'm…so…tired…all of…a sudden."

"Tohru!" an arriving Kyo called out, "That was remarkable."

"Kyo?" Tohru then realized their new surroundings. "How'd we get out here so quickly?" Now it was Kyo's turn to be confused.

"What? I and the whole public saw you just dart off without warning. Don't you remember?"

"No. I last remember you talking about some rock stump, but everything after went black." Kyo caught Tohru – holding her temples again – just seconds before she collapsed onto the dirt path. "I must've done some heavy running; my headache's worse."

"Yeah, scrambling around town has that effect. C'mon." And he helped her back to Shigure's house.

"Hello again, lovebirds," Shigure teased from the living room, "Tohru, what's the matter?"

"She's got a bad headache," Kyo answered.

"What happened? Kyo, you did remember the effects of too much greasy food, right?"

"Quit accusing me. Our date's none of your business."

That's when Yuki entered the house. "That was quite a show you both put on back a ways. I thought I'd find you here."

"You saw what happened?" Shigure asked.

"Kyo and Miss Honda ran all over the city. I must be the only one who noticed Miss Honda's blank face, 'cause no one else brought it up. Not even Machi." Yuki then shot his orange-haired cousin a death glare. "What'd you do now?"

"Great, now I feel like Hiro. You think I'd do this to my own sweetheart nowadays? I've changed more than you realize."

"Please…stop," Tohru groaned, "It was…me…"

"Save your strength. It's time for bed and a nice bowl of soup." So Kyo helped her up the stairs.

"Better not swipe from my garden again," Yuki warned.

"You're fortunate," was Kyo's quick reply.

"It's that time again," Shigure decided, "Hope Mayuko hasn't yet occupied Hatori's time. Nothing implied."

"We're not attending," an adult woman's voice spoke. A minor storm brewed inside the house of Shinobu Honda, Tohru's grandfather. It seems time bypassed Iizuka, her daughter Aoki, and son Osamu: Tohru's aunt and cousins who harassed the poor girl just because of (A) assumed bad behavior over living with three males, and (B) her mother's awful past. Shinobu remained agreeable during the long-term lack of contact amongst kin whereas the other tenants were cruel as ever. Yuki's last demand hadn't worked.

"Why not?" Shinobu asked, "Do you not understand how much graduation means to a person when loved ones attend?"

"You should already know our reasons," Osamu stated.

"Are you still upset over what happened in the past several years? Is that all you can think about anymore?"

"Her cheery face doesn't fool us one bit, and she's a complete klutz," Aoki added.

Shinobu looked upset but kept calm. "Tohru's one of us whether you like it or not; I'm happy to call her my granddaughter. She's one of the sweetest people I know. You all had no right badmouthing her how you did when she came back. So what if Tohru makes mistakes? Don't we all? And about Kyoko: People change, you know. Tohru's right that people deserve a chance. You'd be surprised how far her mother went before leaving." Shinobu paused for a quick breath, his daughter and grandchildren either uncertain or untouched. "Sorry, I had to get that off my chest. I can't make you come, and you won't stop me from attending." His next words outlined his departure from the dining room. "But even though I'll catch hot air for this, I admit I'm sometimes ashamed to call you family." Now the three were shocked all over again yet still did nothing.

Hatori examined a bedridden Tohru while Yuki and Shigure stood by. The kitchen was alive with Kyo cooking another pot of soup where leeks played no role: chicken noodle. Who knew where those irritating pro-leek cookbooks went in the wake of the redhead's improved cooking skills. "You remember nothing?" Hatori inquired.

"Afraid not," Tohru said, "It's like I fell into a trance while watching a blinking screen…or fast asleep with my eyes open."

"And what of these headaches?"

"They started right when I woke up this morning. It was a small one that just disappeared while I took my shower. This cycle continued four more times in the day including mine and Kyo's date: One moment I had a small headache, next it left without a trace."

"Nevertheless, you really shouldn't keep these things bottled up."

"Some lessons we never learn," Shigure joked, his joy disrupted by Yuki elbowing him.

"Ignore him, Miss Honda. You said something about a trance. Can you recall even the slightest detail?"

Tohru thought for a moment. "Hmm…I recall a similar situation happening in my dream last night. I was a wolf running through city and countryside being drawn to an unknown force. Today's incident was like the city part, except that I'm still human."

Kyo entered with soup and crackers. "Meal for your thoughts, Tohru?"

"Wow," Shigure complimented, "Looks and smells good."

"It's for Tohru."

"Relax, Kyo. I wouldn't steal from her."

After administering yet another injection, Hatori stowed his equipment while Kyo set the tray down for Tohru's dining pleasure. "Don't tell me the curse is still here," Kyo suggested, almost making Tohru choke on some broth.

"Impossible," Hatori disagreed, "Not once in the past several days have Mayuko's hugs made me a seahorse."

"I can't feel the dog's spirit inside myself anymore."

"What makes you think that way since you're not mutating without your bracelet?" Yuki chimed.

Kyo just huffed. "Forget it. I'm feeling hungry for some soup myself right now."

"Okay," Shigure said, "Can you make some for us too?"

Tohru was fast asleep and her empty tray cleared off by early evening. Hatori had returned home prior to Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure's dinner (the first one had satisfied the third's earlier request without comment). Three positions upon the table were each loaded with soup-filled bowls, cracker-filled saucers, and of course diners. Interest over Tohru's absence and last dream filled their heads. "Sure feels different without Tohru," Yuki began.

"Better start adjusting," Kyo instructed, "Graduation's near."

"Tohru's dream has me thinking," Shigure brought up, "On a short note, it's intriguing she should be a wolf since she told me her original birth year was that of the dog, and both animals share the same genus."

"Just get to the point," Yuki requested.

"Traveling and transforming: Do you suppose the stress of her past, present, and future has caught up? You three and all your affiliate students will be going places soon, and don't forget the curse."

"I doubt it's mere stress," Kyo spoke.

"Then what?" Yuki asked.

"Sure you won't laugh?" Yuki replied via a look that said, 'We've already been through this part'.

"C'mon, you can tell us," Shigure coached.

"I had a similar dream where someone or something took Tohru away and I chased it as a cat. I ran into this barrier guarded by the cat's mutant form which disappeared once I turned black. The dream itself ended when I leapt at the barrier."

Shigure and Yuki exchanged glances. "Sounds like an omen to me," the former guessed.

"Tell me about it," Kyo said, concluding the dinner's conversation.

Tohru was worse off the next morning and so needed stay home from school. Kyo noticed arising headaches in himself as well as other former zodiac members while the day progressed. All, including Tohru, appeared better come day's end. However, Wednesday heralded the same epidemic that actually paralyzed half the prefecture. Shigure figured school must be canceled for the day since he only heard a recorded message on the other end (a miracle he'd summoned enough strength for this action). No major damage yet.

The epidemic ended just as quickly on Thursday, students and faculty alike excused for absences. Tohru's average cheerfulness relieved Kyo so much that turning away for even a second proved a big mistake. While doing laundry, with no witnesses, Monday's trance struck Tohru again greater than before. She'd tossed a laundry-filled basket aside to make a successful running leap through her bedroom window. Yuki and Shigure happened to be out for the time, leaving Kyo to check on his girlfriend. "Tohru! What's going on…acck!" Kyo fell to his knees feeling a familiar, painful sensation coursing through his blood vessels while gnashing and other rabid sounds filled Tohru's bedroom.

Routine operations in the prefecture halted little by little as a strange phenomenon occurred recognized only by the same cliff stranger. "It's time," he noted, leaving his position.


	2. Chapter 2

Arisa ran down the sidewalk flabbergasted at every sight around her no matter how monotonous. People other than the curse-born Sohmas (a fact she still had yet to learn) were turning into animals one by one. Interestingly enough, this new spell let people get into a fair position before transforming, meaning no airplane crashes or otherwise; minimum damage at any rate. The real damage started when transformed humans fell prey to feral animal instincts. Arisa dodged an automobile overturned by two elephants stomping along; dodged to let an increased bird population zip by; and nearly tripped over rushing squirrels and mice. "Animal rebellion," she muttered, "Great. Poachers are gonna have a field day."

"Uo!" came Saki's voice, of whose gaze Arisa met with Megumi's.

"Hana. Megumi. Sorry I couldn't call, I didn't have time."

"We know," Saki continued, "Humans are turning into animals right before our eyes. Grandmother's a newt now, but we haven't any clue about Mother and Father."

"Yeah, no foolin'," Arisa replied, "My dad moaned in the living room, and when I investigated, he disappeared in a puff of smoke like those booms we heard on our first visit to Shigure's house…urk!" The blond dropped to her knees. "Oh, no! Now…me!" The understanding Hanajima siblings knew what this meant, hence Arisa's relief after Saki grabbed her hand. They by this moment were the only humans on the block. "What in the world?"

Saki helped Arisa up. "Will you be alright?" Megumi asked.

"Sure thing. How come you two aren't changing?"

"Saki's electrical powers are blocking out the effects. As for me, I assume studying the art of curses provided me a similar shield."

"Anyway, about your father?" Saki picked up.

"Right. Once the smoke cleared, an octopus swimming around in thin air like the other aquatic critters…" Arisa pointed out a school of anglers enacting said behavior above a nearby convenience store. "…replaced my dad. I'm guessing he's either at home doing the same or outside occupied by something else."

"And it's a safe bet our answers lie within the Sohma family." Just then, a young man riding a killer whale with a gray, pentagonal patch on its backside happened along and hopped off onto the sidewalk. Although he visited once, all those under Shigure's roof (for that matter, the Sohma remainder) wouldn't quite recognize Ritsu at present with shorter hair and fancying his given new wardrobe.

"Pardon me, Mitsuru," Ritsu began, addressing the whale, "Sorry if you felt uncomfortable with me riding you."

"Not at all," Mitsuru assured, "Only happy to help."

"Who are you?" Saki wondered.

"Oh, right," Ritsu continued, "Better not keep you all waiting. I'm Ritsu Sohma, and this is my sweetie Mitsuru." The two older ones blushed. "Er, we haven't officially dated yet, but I still feel like I've known her since the beginning."

"Aw, Ritsu," Mitsuru responded, "This is definitely the perfect moment."

The three younger ones exchanged uncertain glances. "If you don't mind the interruption, did you say 'Sohma'?" Arisa inquired, "As in Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki Sohma, the ones watching over our friend Tohru Honda?"

"Yep," Ritsu continued, "She's the reason for mine and Mitsuru's new happiness."

"Shigure," Mitsuru growled, spreading the sentiment to her sweetheart, "Don't even mention him."

"Sounds like you really have it in for him," Saki noted.

"I'm his editor, but he always plays havoc with deadlines."

"Mitsuru warned me how tricky my cousin is. I didn't used to get around much." The whale-turned woman flattened her underbelly against the pavement as Ritsu stepped back on. "By the way, we didn't get your names."

"I'm Saki Hanajima. This is my brother Megumi and friend Arisa Uotani."

"Mr. Ritsu, do you have the same supernatural immunities as me and my sister? I noticed you're not an animal, either. Arisa here is protected through physical contact with Saki as you can see."

"It's a long story," was the answer, "I and most of my cousins are indeed affected except that we transform at will." Ritsu demonstrated his transformation into a monkey and then human again without his clothes falling off this time (Mitsuru must've already witnessed it prior since she wasn't at all shocked). "It's a long story. Need a ride?" The three gladly accepted with Arisa having no trouble maintaining contact between Saki, and they were all off.

"So what's the deal?" Arisa wondered.

"Some of us are rounding up possible survivors to meet at the main house," Ritsu explained, "That is, those still human. You're the only one's Mitsuru and I have discovered so far. All should be clear once we arrive."

Fewer victims dotted Shigure's home. After turning into a cat yet again, Kyo stood up not just to shake off the cramps but also sulk a bit. "This isn't right," he muttered, "I thought it left. I should be free, but the cycle's begun anew." Growls from Tohru's room made him remember her. "Tohru? What's going on?" Kyo stepped ever closer to her bedroom door. "I'm coming in…" CRASH! Debris and shock sent Kyo flying back the way he stepped and onto the floor. When he revived, there stood in the open doorway a brown wolf with a posterior patch same as Mitsuru but blue. "Um…Tohru…?" As Kyo attempted standing again, the wolf-turned Tohru pinned him down and stared while snarling. Her blank eyes impressed clouded judgement, but Kyo also felt traumatized the one with whom he'd spend his entire life should attack. No, this wasn't her fault. This mustn't happen.

The second half of Tohru's dream plus the entirety of Kyo's came to pass with Tohru smashing through the front door, leaving Kyo dazed. The recovering redhead swore he'd tear apart whoever or whatever muffed his sweetie's mind. Shigure and Yuki – the latter holding a red salamander carefully in one hand – arrived upstairs right then. "What happened here?" the former questioned.

"Kyo, tell me that wasn't Miss Honda. Tell me you didn't just let her run off."

"What makes you say these things in the first place anyway? And what's with the pet?"

"I am no one's pet, thank you very much," came Machi's voice from the salamander, slightly unnerving Kyo.

"Long story, really," Shigure explained, "First these headaches, now human beings all over the prefecture are turning into animals. I felt the dog's spirit return and transformed at will for confirmation. Same with Yuki to the rat."

Kyo immediately understood. "Wait a second, the cat came back inside me again a short moment ago. I get where it's all going."

Now his two cousins looked nervous. "What's the matter?" Machi asked.

"Funny you should ask," Yuki spoke, "Because wherever things go from here, let's just say Kyo might be bigger trouble again."

"Don't get started on that again!" Kyo demanded.

"Okay, kids, enough arguing," Shigure coached, "Aside from ourselves minus Machi, our task of finding any more immune to this mess is done. Let's join everyone else at the main house." The group left with Kyo huffing in agreement.

The primary Sohma estate exhibited no inhabitants save for those gathered in front of the main entrance. Fur, feathers, and perhaps also scales speckled the property. Akito was the only zodiac-cursed member absent from the meeting; no telling where others went. Hatori stood at the far front by his new love interest Mayuko's side, whose animal form of a giraffe eased her insecurity over height no less. Miné – a hornless chameleon – stood by Ayame's leg as now did Machi to Yuki. Mitsuru's animal form required great space on the right, leaving others to position themselves either far left or in the middle. Ritsu of course remained by her left side with Kazuma and Kunimitsu (respectively a heron and wombat) behind. All this provided other spaces to the procession's remainder: the far back to Machi, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo; the middle to Arisa, Saki, Megumi, Kureno, and Hatsuharu; and the far left to everyone else. Mitsuru and Ritsu did their best to avoid Shigure. Arisa dared not abandon contact with Saki just yet. Despite how recently Akito cut it, Isuzu's hair regained its previous length as of now. "I take it we're all set?" Hatori queried.

"I guess so," Momiji decided.

"Very well. For those of you new here, some more than others, you are now standing before the Sohma family's main household. We present Sohmas except for Kazuma, the heron back there, have lived with a secret curse for generations. We turn into the members of the animal zodiac whenever our bodies come under stress or we embrace someone of the opposite gender. I represented the dragon but became a seahorse until today. A reptile called the tuatara is my new form. I am Hatori Sohma, the family doctor."

"In my case, temperature extremes cause the same reaction," Ayame chimed, "I'm Ayame Sohma, the snake."

"I'm Kagura Sohma, the boar. An interesting note is that zodiac girls could embrace zodiac boys and vice versa without transforming. Amazing, but don't ask why."

"My name's Kureno Sohma. Unlike today, when I finally transformed into a rooster, the chicken through me was always represented as a swallow. I haven't been out much in the past several years."

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma, the ox. We zodiac members are born two months premature and come with parents who overprotect, reject, or manipulate their stricken offspring. Embarrassing to mention, we zodiac members had our clothes fall off." The animal guests understood this with reluctance. "Don't worry. They've started going into limbo."

"This is taking too long," Isuzu decided, "I'm Isuzu Sohma, the horse, but my nickname's Rin." She motioned across family members. "Kisa, the tiger; Hiro, the sheep; Yuki, the rat; Shigure, the dog; Momiji, the rabbit; Ritsu, the monkey; and Kyo, the cat. The wombat is Kazuma's assistant Kunimitsu. And the rest of you are?"

"I'm Saki Hanajima, and this is my brother Megumi. The girl holding my hand right now is Arisa Uotani."

"I'm Mitsuru."

"I'm Miné, Ayame's assistant at our clothing store." The chameleon's blush spread to Ayame. "Dare I say it, Ayame?"

"Go ahead, my sweet."

"Alright. For a bit of background history, we've been dating in secret and now no longer have reason to hide it anymore. Yippee, I said it!" Isuzu and Kyo rolled their eyes while the others looked confused.

"Congratulations," Mayuko complimented, "I'm Mayuko, a teacher at Kaiwaia High. Hatori and I have also been dating."

"Can we please get to the point?" Machi requested at Hatori's blush, "What's this all got to do with the rest of us transforming? Why's your curse spreading?"

"My sentiments exactly," Hiro agreed.

"Good question," Shigure picked up, "We were told it'd near its end when the one possessed by the cat found true affections. Kureno was freed ages ago without warning. The rest of us followed up just recently. That should've been it, but I can't understand what we or our predecessors missed."

"How'd this whole mess even start?" Arisa asked.

"If I recall correctly, I'm sure our vain prosperity played a role," Kazuma explained, "We're a big family and own quite a bundle. It caught up with us somewhere along the line, and we've paid dearly as a result. But that's all I remember."

"Moreover, it seems only very special individuals, namely we zodiac members and you two over there…" He motioned to the Hanajima siblings. "…can resist the wave's effects and transform back and forth at will. We've all noticed by now that a strange pentagonal patch on the backside distinguishes humans from actual animals and comes in any color." Hatori breathed deeply for the next part. "Tohru's the first of those outside the Sohmas who's discovered our curse without me erasing her memories as a result. But in my search for survivors, I overheard a victim skittering by mentioning something about a similar occurrence of a boy he knew as a small child who turned into a rat during playtime: one of Yuki's former childhood friends. So the wave has also restored lost memories." Momiji suddenly shared Hatori's anxiety for a short while.

"The curse is dying hard," Kureno suggested, "Our current situation must be a final test for something or someone."

"Someone?" Kisa realized, "Hey, where'd Sissy go?"

"Sissy?" Miné wondered.

"She means our good friend Tohru Honda," Momiji said, jolting the next second, "Hey, where is she?" Panic instantly erupted over the wolf-turned girl's absence except with the quartet in the far back. "Shigure, Kyo, Yuki? Where's Tohru?"

"Good question," Yuki said, shooting Kyo an accusing glance. This inspired all eyes to look the redhead's way, heralding a terrible disagreement in which only Kazuma and Kunimitsu fought against.

"What're you all staring at me for?"

"Take a wild guess, stupid cat," Yuki spoke.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention," Hatori continued, "Kyo suffers a bonus ailment in the form of a mutant cat which appeared whenever a bracelet he once wore came off. It's the cat's vengeful side inspired by how the rat tricked it in the stories."

"What?" Mayuko gasped, "You mean to say there was a monster this whole time in the classes we faculty taught? Criminy. I though Kyo was bad enough as is."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Kyo commented.

"What did we tell you…?" Arisa got no further before her faltered contact with Saki turned the former into a duck. "Aarrgghh! Now look what you made me do!"

"What's become of Tohru?" Megumi questioned, "What'd you do?"

"Hey, it's neither my fault nor hers that she turned into a wolf and nearly killed me! Something's messed her up!"

"Kill you?" Kagura spoke, "Tohru doesn't act that way! That used to be my job!"

"What kind of boyfriend talks about his girlfriend behind her back anyhow?" Isuzu added.

"Stop it all this instant!" Kazuma demanded, ignored.

"Wait a moment," Saki realized, "That night Uo and I found Tohru soaked in the rain, bent over Kyoko's grave: Does this mean I shoved Uo onto the ground and encouraged Tohru's unknown quest all for the sake of some demon?" Listening to Kyo's aura upset Saki further. "That…that sad…Is that what I picked up?"

"It wasn't a pretty sight," Shigure admitted.

"Practically turned good friends against each other," Mitsuru said.

"Monster?" Miné agreed, "Now she's really in trouble."

"Why're you all bringing this up?" Kazuma interrogated, "Answer me!"

"Oh, that reminds me," Ritsu deviated, "You've been scary, and you're getting scarier all the time."

"Neither can he loosen up," Hatsuharu added, his bad side taking over a tad, "Kyo's so angry, he considers a simple tap on the shoulder equivalent to the force of a nuclear warhead."

"And he hits me too much," Momiji chimed.

"Doesn't anyone hear me?" Kazuma complained.

"Don't forget child abuse," Hiro threw in, "He'd slap a baby if it hit him with a toy block whether or not the baby knew better."

"Sounds more like he's a baby trapped in a teenager's body," Machi refuted.

"To hurt the one you love is too much even for a second as far as **I** can tell," Kureno said, "I should know."

"Lucky Kyo has no fashion taste and still thinks with his fists," Ayame added.

"For once, I agree," Yuki finished.

Hearing all these nasty things, Kyo's anger prevented speech at least temporarily. What possessed the majority to utter such commentary? This didn't sound like them at all. Granted, he couldn't blame their concern over Tohru's malady. She repaired Arisa and Saki's social and school lives with help from Kyoko. Yuki and Ayame's sibling rift was diminishing due to her presence. Tohru had been the closest comfort for Isuzu on Shigure's porch while also sharing the same goal of breaking the zodiac curse no matter how many times the horse-possessed one shoved away the alleged outsider. It wasn't until this kind face came along that Kisa found the courage to speak again and face life's problems head-on. No one else saw past the cat's mutant form. Even those barely acquainted with Tohru needed credit her for pleasant new changes. Nevertheless, why must almost everybody in the current group bring up Kyo's faults alone? It's not as if they were any better. "What's the matter?" Hatsuharu taunted, "Tongue stuck in a popcorn popper?"

"You're confusing me for Akito," Kyo growled.

"Don't you dare…" Kureno began.

"Zip it, chicken boy! I've changed a lot more than any of you realize, but it sounds like I stand above a crowd! You think I couldn't save my beloved sooner? Well, look who's talking! I'm always wrong while everyone else is always right? You gotta make a bigger deal about my flaws? Is that how it is?" Personal attacks started with Arisa and Saki. "Guess you forgot our reconciliation at the zoo."

"We never reconciled," Arisa retorted.

"I too don't recall the word being mentioned amongst us," Saki chimed.

"No, but you sure implied it. You were right about something else: I really am an idiot for believing that sweet talk." Now it was Hatori's turn. "I admit I've called you many nasty names in the past, but at least I didn't attack your heart." Kisa and Ritsu shared the next… "You two are complete wimps…" …Hiro… "…You're a snot-nosed brat who thinks he knows everything…" …Kureno… "…You're plain ignorant…" …Ayame… "…Your ridiculous outbursts would torture Akito or anyone like him…and as for the rest of you…forget it." Kyo made his way out.

"Where are you going?" Yuki queried.

"Out to retrieve Tohru all by myself and break whatever's trapped her thoughts. Just try and stop me." But they didn't.

"Hmph," Isuzu commented, "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

"For shame," Kazuma scolded, "I'll just pretend I didn't hear those things. Kyo, wait!" He and Kunimitsu also departed.

"Uh oh," Mayuko said, "Our group's dwindling. We better hurry up and make a plan."

"Kyo!" Kazuma called out, "Wait up!"

The intended response came. "Master?"

"You…sure can…run," Kunimitsu puffed.

"And you left in a hurry," Kazuma added.

"Master, didn't you both even pick those comments up? It's plain as day my presence in that group isn't needed."

"But you do understand not all of us badmouthed you, right? Kunimitsu and Kisa stayed quiet, and I defended you. That okay?"

Kyo's temper eased some. "Yeah…I suppose. Sorry if I overdid the blame."

"You're not still doing this alone?" Kunimitsu wondered, "I'm sure we'd be a great help if things get too ugly."

"Thanks for the offer, but I gotta decline. I admit Kureno was right about this being a test even though I need time from that group right now. Tohru and I are gonna face a whole lot when we leave here. We needa be ready for anything more than ever." Kyo gave the two a determined warrior's look. "Just watch me. I'll find Tohru, help her control the wild beast inside, and bring her back safe. She rescued me; now I'm gonna rescue her. I'll meet you both later, maybe."

These words meant one thing. "Have a safe journey, Kyo," Kazuma said. With that, the redhead turned into a cat and ran off.

"Should we return to the group?" Kunimitsu wondered. But another's sudden arrival interrupted the answer.

"Pardon me, you two…"

Meanwhile, those who hadn't left the main Sohma estate yet continued planning the next move. "Just one question remains," Shigure said, "What of Akito?"

"I've got everything under control," came the same strange voice. All turned to meet Kazuma and Kunimitsu arrive back with a young man around Hatsuharu and Momiji's age: light-yellow shirt; black sandals; red-orange pants; and brown hair combed to one side.

"Oh, you found another survivor," Kisa guessed.

"No, **I** found them," the stranger refuted.

"Who are you?" Miné asked.

"My name isn't important at present. I happen to know where yer friend Tohru Honda has gone and what's become of her."

"Is that so?" Megumi stated, "But why won't you tell us your name?"

"And if you know Tohru's being, how is she?" Ritsu added.

In response, the stranger withdrew a pentagonal amulet the same as every animal-turned human's backside patch. "Why ask when you can see for yerselves?" Before anyone could react, this amulet emitted a lavender glow that made everyone but the stranger disappear. The object returned to his pocket as he calmly also left the premises.

Nothing changed for Tohru in her speedy trek across the lush terrain. Constant emotions and thoughts raged through her head, but one sentiment remained unchanged: the need to press forward southwest. Such drew her nearer an unknown goal. What of family and friends? Would she see them again? But little else mattered; she must keep a move on.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This is where spliced viewpoints come into play.

**Viewpoint 1**

None could say where that flash kept them suspended, what became of the stranger, or (yet) how much time passed during sleep. Separation and chosen groups were the first new details Shigure recognized once he awoke in more lush surroundings. "My, my," he commented, "Some rush. I think I just discovered new writing inspiration."

"Arrr!" a small girl's voice growled, "You'll never defeat me, the mighty tiger of the fortress!" Such drew the man's attention to Hiro, Kisa, and Hatsuharu's sleeping forms. "I shall put you all away for eternity!"

"Okay, you two," Shigure chuckled, shaking them awake, "Bedtime's over." He did the same with Hatsuhari. "Up and at 'em." The three yawned, stretched, and stood up. "Glad yer all in one piece."

"I hate it when a good dream's disturbed," Hiro complained, "Great. All of a sudden, I'm grateful my mom forgets things. And will someone please tell me why we're the only four here?"

That last question caught the others' attention. "I remember," Kisa said, "That boy came along and flashed this big light in all our faces. But where'd he take everybody else?"

"If I recall his expression and voice tone, it didn't sound like his intentions were malicious," Hatsuharu said, "Even so, that guy's got funnier ways of helping than our own family."

"So whadda we do next?" Kisa asked.

Shigure transformed and said, "Find Tohru. I believe Kureno was right, this is a test. Tohru's presence has been a breakthrough for the Sohmas, but the curse won't die without a fight. Our sincerity is being pushed to its limits. If we're truly worthy, we'll show it by tracking her down and rescuing her from whatever."

Only Hiro remained unimpressed, at least for the moment. "Did you get that out of some cheap manga book?"

"Wherever he got it, Shigure speaks the truth," Hatsuharu added, also transforming, "Animals have keener senses about their surroundings, so it's best if we transform right now. We'll also be able to pick up and relay respective signals." Hiro and Kisa soon transformed as well (the first bearing ram horns), and the quartet was off.

Before long, Hiro noticed Kisa's uncertain face and so motioned for her to separate with him a bit from Hatsuharu and Shigure. "Kisa?" he muttered, "Are you okay?"

"Just anxious, but thanks for asking," was the answer.

"I wonder if it's still the same day or what?" Hatsuharu said aloud, "We've been asleep for a long time."

"I hope the nearest help we find isn't isolated," Shigure replied, observing the sky, "Huh. According to the sun, we've overslept well into 1:17 PM. I don't even feel hungry. How 'bout you?"

"Nope. Not a single growl."

"Hiro, why did you and everyone else say all those nasty things about Kyo?" Kisa continued.

"I'd think the answer would be obvious," he said, "The others have irked me and probably still will, but they make good points. He's a lowlife, plain and simple. Over my dead body is he getting anywhere near Hinata. Cats suck eggs."

Kisa was shocked. "But I'm a cat."

"You're a tiger, Kisa."

"A tiger is still technically a cat. I can't believe even **I** didn't realize this sooner. Anyway, if Sissy believes in him, then so do I. She loves him very much. What would she think if she heard all these nasty things?" Hiro just sighed. "You'd understand better if you heard her summary the day I ran away from home. I'll bet Sissy got teased a lot."

For a moment, many thoughts clouded Hiro's mind. Tohru indeed considered him brave enough to protect Kisa; none before provided the encouragement he needed in the park that day, not even his own parents. A shame his irritation persisted long into accusing Tohru of having a mother complex. Why couldn't he just save questions about her father for a moment when he had time with her to himself? Hiro better use this experience for future reference. "Well…there's work ahead," he said aloud, changing the subject, "Dad should be okay, but I can't speak for Mom or Hinata." The sheep's sudden low mood held the others back.

"What's the matter?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, no," Hiro realized, "Hinata's still just a baby. Blast! Why wasn't I home sooner? I gotta find 'em!"

"Be patient," Hatsuharu instructed, placing one leg in the sheep's way, "We can't rush all over without a plan."

"But we don't know their animal forms! Mom might trust the wrong rocks to step on! Hinata…anything's possible…!"

"That's the point," Shigure reminded, "We don't know their animal forms. Anything's possible."

"How can you be so cheery at a time like this? Don't you care my sister's…?"

"Yes. However, even I know by now that reckless rushing makes a loved one no less lost. To start off, let's start picking up animal signals and see what we learn. Natural animals or transformed humans may not make any difference."

Hiro calmed some. "Okay. And what if I'm the only sheep for miles?"

"You'll never know unless you try," Kisa encouraged, "We've seen many people share the same new forms already." As they listened, moans and cries threw the four's comprehension off-track. Some sounded driven by insanity, some by loneliness, and others fought for dominance. A clear answer was the last thing offered to the marooned Sohmas at first, but it soon came.

"Any answers?" Hatsuharu inquired.

"I'm picking up another sheep due northeast," Hiro reported, "An adult female, possibly my mom. I can't tell."

"So much for quick identification. Oh well. There's always the direct approach."

"Say, what's that awful sound ahead?" Shigure wondered, pointing northeast. Before anyone knew it, a disoriented swarm wasted no time laying siege to a portion of the scenery. The arriving quartet knew not where so many roaches originated at once, why they came here, or who sent them. Perhaps someone summoned them by accident and lacked the proper control: None bore a pentagon on the backside. "What's going on here?"

"Get away from me!" a voice inside demanded, "I've had it!"

"Someone's in trouble!" Kisa exclaimed, "Mom!"

Hatsuharu's bad side took over as he said, "Guess that leaves the question of whether we should turn human or remain in animal form." The second choice held out; no roach noticed the newcomers until they leapt inside. Animal instincts pretty much dominated the battle session. Her mother Jina, a jellyfish, administered fatal stings to all except comrades. Shigure swiped and bit while Hatsuharu and Hiro kicked. Kisa imitated the dog but rather poorly. The zodiac members at some points also transformed back and forth to supplement progress, though they got nowhere fast. Hiro of course remained near Kisa.

"Leave her alone, stupid bugs!" the sheep demanded.

"Hiro…" the tiger muttered.

"Don't worry, Kisa. I'll protect you for sure this time."

Kisa watched the others fight so hard and tire as a consequence. Save her first meeting with Tohru, she hadn't been the valiant type. People could take advantage of her unless someone acted in defense. Seeing these merciless arthropods threatened Kisa's newest happy memories. She may never see her older sister figure again; they might all die right this instant no matter how far this notion took things. "Aaaarrrggghhh!" Kisa harnessed the beast inside and dealt the swarm her own prejudiced blows. Swipe after swipe traumatized the roaches until she made sure they left remembering her temper. The particular four transformed into humans again. "And don't come back."

"Are you alright, Kisa?" Jina asked.

"We could ask you the same," Shigure spoke.

"Emergency!" came another woman's voice, "Emergency!" Up a designated path stampeded Hiro's mother Satsuki, the same other sheep he detected. On her back rode a baby painted turtle. "Thank goodness I found you! There's a roach swarm approaching!"

"We already took care of it," Kisa assured.

"Mom, where's Hinata? And what's with the turtle?"

"Good question. I hear your sister's voice calling, but I don't see her. What turtle?"

"Hiwwo!" the turtle cried, "Hiwwo!"

Hiro recognized Hinata's voice at once. Removing her from Satsuki's fleece met with minor difficulty due to the sap letting the baby cling. A good safety measure to prevent falls, but Hiro was more grateful their mother hadn't fallen over. "That's right, sis. Your brother Hiro won't ignore you like that again."

"I okay! You okay!" And Hinata chuckled.

"Does anyone know what's going on here?" Jina picked up, "I barely remember a thing. Why are we cursed?"

Hatsuharu motioned for Jina and Satsuki to follow. "It's a long story. Right now, we're on a quest to find Tohru."

"Tohru?" Satsuki wondered, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

While the four ex-zodiac members explained, Kisa's head often bobbed around in curiosity during the continued trip. She had a feeling they were being followed (and they were) but never discovered who or what. Explanations took even longer for Satsuki since no one could help her ignorance. By nightfall, forest ended at a rocky outcrop in the wake of resumed planning. "And there you have it," Hatsuharu concluded.

"Would you kindly repeat it just one more time?" Satsuki requested, "I lost it when you mentioned sharks."

"Mom, forget the story and please follow," Hiro said.

"You no wisten," Hinata added.

"Now, now," Satsuki returned, "No need to smart-mouth yer mother, children. Everyone will get a turn." Hinata imitated Hiro's resigned, shaking head. There was simply no reasoning with the ditzy parent.

"Who's up there?" came Yuki's voice. Shigure, Kisa, Hiro (after cautiously handing Hinata back to Satsuki), and Hatsuharu leaned over a tad to find Yuki, Machi, Ayame, and Miné clung to the ledge.

"Oh, no harm!" Ayame confirmed, "Loving faces to greet us! Let's not keep 'em waiting." Once all four crawled or slithered up and then positioned themselves just right, the brothers transformed back. "Greetings, folks."

"Hey," Hatsuharu responded, "You look tired."

"We ran into a supernatural barrier that couldn't take our harsh feelings," Machi said.

"Quite a show!" Miné declared, "You should've seen us fight! The barrier had us overwhelmed; it shrugged off rocks and other objects we threw at it! Yuki and Machi were like…!" Ayame soon joined Miné in storytelling, with both getting so caught up in the moment that they didn't realize the impatient onlookers' faces until a minute later. Then both regained their composure. "To make a long story short, I can't decide whether it was or wasn't much of a fight. Ayame and I must've enjoyed it."

"Is there a party?" Satsuki asked.

"Afraid not, Satsuki," Jina said, "So, we all set?"

**Viewpoint 2**

Kazuma woke up early morning by his lonesome in a grassy field. "My, what a nice nap…wait. Where'd everybody go?" A yawn and stretching interrupted investigation. "Mmm. Better adjust to my new form a little." He smelled the air. "There's a pond nearby. I don't know what's preventing my hunger, but a nice bite will keep up my strength. Can't be too careful." Kazuma preferred legs over wings as he waddled over to said pond, keeping sharp wits about possible dangers. Few available fish boasted a pentagon if at all, so he gladly lapped up five in one shot. "Delicious. I hope Kyo's doing okay…which reminds me…" Rather than continue talking to himself, Kazuma flew a mile high to better scan the environment. Grasses of varying thicknesses and heights decorated the ground, but the heron recognized his assistant's approaching form to reach. "Kunimitsu! Hey!"

The wombat stood on his hind limbs. "Kazuma! I found you!"

"Or vice versa!" Kazuma then noticed a familiar ungulate farther away in the opposite direction. "Rin! Over here!"

"Thank goodness," Isuzu declared, meeting heron and wombat within seconds, "I thought I was all alone."

"Maybe physically, but never spiritually," Kunimitsu pinpointed.

"And it's safe to assume the others are forming new groups without a choice," Kazuma said, "I'm guessing neither of you found our family, friends, or any more victims." The two confirmed his assumption.

"Can anyone explain this?" Isuzu asked as the trio's journey began, Kazuma perched on her back.

"That should be obvious," Kunimitsu answered, "The curse has affected the Sohmas; it's ready to leave; and now we're being tested for our worthiness by reaching Tohru."

"Yes, I know that. But why didn't that guy tell us where we'd go and with whom? Who was he?"

"If he told us those details, it wouldn't be a test," Kazuma reasoned, "And I've never met 'im before."

Just then, a nearby growl halted their procession. "What was that?" Isuzu wondered.

"Sounded like a bear or dog," Kunimitsu guessed.

"I'll find out," Kazuma offered, flying a short distance ahead. A sneaking form in taller grass provoked suspicion; growls and uprooted stalks convinced him more; and the truth presented itself via a polar bear's upper half. "I see," the heron muttered, "A polar bear out here isn't a strange thing unless a certain warning sign…" The bear saw him, roared, and swiped at feathers and thin air. Kazuma's dodging prevented injury at the expense of proper identification, yet he still caught two out of five posterior corners.

"So, we got ourselves a wild one!" Kunimitsu announced, he and Isuzu arriving to lend distracting energy.

"Yeah, a victim!" Isuzu chimed. Each unofficial rescuer took up positions surrounding the bear while insuring neither they nor it sustained injury. Running, crying, swiping, jabbing, and other animal retaliations all served to tire the bear out before reasoning. Isuzu also took advantage of her ability to switch between forms at several points; maybe they could reason sooner. Unfortunately, the bear instead grew more territorial considering this process a taunt. "Darn it. I thought that'd work."

"And it will!" Kazuma decided, "Listen! Whoever's inside that bear shell! You must pull through!" But the bear ignored him.

"Pull through!" Kunimitsu coached, "You can do it! Tame the beast inside!" The bear roared in response.

"C'mon!" Isuzu supplemented, "Pull through! We know there's a human inside! The patch says all!"

"Pull through!" the trio chanted, "Pull through! Pull through!" The confused bear roared, placed both front paws over its head, and bent down. Not once did the sequence stop until the three were sure their unofficial adversary uttered a human groan.

"Why all the shouting?" it questioned in an adult male voice sounding older than Kazuma.

"Are you yourself again?" the heron asked, "Remember anything?"

"Depends. The last I remember was relaxing in my favorite chair when a funny sensation came over me. I thought only of chasing these mice that came out of thin air. Obviously, these new instincts somehow brought me all the way out here." The bear examined himself. "What in blazes? Talking animals? And I'm one, too?" Seeing Isuzu become human again provided more surprise.

"Follow me for the answer," Kazuma instructed, "By the way, animals already knew how to talk."

A quick look at his reflection in the same pond cleared up yet another mystery. "Jumping cheetahs! I'm a polar bear!"

"That's right," Isuzu said, "My name's Isuzu Sohma; call me Rin. This heron is Kazuma Sohma, the family karate teacher, and the wombat is his assistant Kunimitsu. For the time being, they've been my caretakers."

"Um…right. My name's Shinobu Honda."

"Honda?" Kunimitsu wondered, "As in 'Tohru Honda'?"

"Yep. I'm her paternal grandfather. Sohma, you say? I recall Tohru spending time with three young men under the same name. But do you know what's going on here?" The answer was a big yes. Kazuma, Kunimitsu, and Isuzu began with their life origins, threw in the zodiac curse, added relations with one another, explained how Tohru brought forth a long-needed revolution, and finished up via yesterdays events to now. Shinobu felt ready to believe anything. Grassy plains metamorphosed into grassy hills and crevices. "Swell. I knew my granddaughter had something special going on the whole time. Her cousins Aoki and Osamu and aunt Iizuka are so wrong."

"Did they badmouth her?" Kazuma wondered.

"Afraid so. Just because she's living under a roof with three men; I can't even tell how accurate that agency's investigation was. Tohru's mother Kyoko used to be a vicious gang member before my granddaughter entered life. Those three don't understand her hardships. Plus, her slightest mistake agitates them too easily."

"Tough break," Isuzu commented, "The snots. I admit she can be clumsy at times, but by no means is Tohru a bad person. She lifted my spirits when I needed it most. I only shoved her away out of a fear that I hurt those around me; she didn't provoke. And you say her mom was a gang member?" Shinobu nodded his head. "People change, right?"

"That's what **I** said. Yet, my relatives stay inconsiderate. Oh well."

"Yeah, they'll come around," Kunimitsu said, "And Rin? You're one to talk of snot-nosed attitudes. Don't forget Kyo."

"You gonna bring that up again? He would've gone off by himself anyway."

"He's right," Kazuma agreed, "That's no excuse. Hurt Kyo, hurt Tohru."

Isuzu's sigh impressed Shinobu that she had enough. "Alright, change of subject. So we're searching Tohru out. Will we find any more victims like me and invite 'em along?"

"That's the plan," Kunimitsu confirmed.

"Look," Isuzu pointed out. The quartet's path escalated into a gentle slope leading towards a recognizable sextet ahead. Isuzu, Kazuma, Shinobu, and Kunimitsu rushed forward calling out to their comrades. "Hey! Friends!"

Hatori, Momiji, Kureno, Mayuko, a remora, and a shark turned back to meet the arriving four's gaze. "Ooh," Mayuko declared, "Never thought I'd admit how much I missed crowds."

"We should've known," Kureno added.

"More new friends?" the shark spoke.

"Yes," Hatori explained, "That's Isuzu Sohma, the horse of the zodiac; we call her Rin. The heron is Kazuma Sohma, and the wombat is his assistant Kunimitsu. Not sure about the bear."

"I'm Shinobu Honda, paternal grandfather to Tohru Honda."

"Nice to meet you," the remora spoke, "I'm Kana Utsunomiya, formerly Sohma. These are my cousins Hatori, Momiji, Kureno, my friend Mayuko…" She motioned to the shark. "…and my husband Juro."

Shinobu sure didn't, but Momiji couldn't be sure whether the other three learned of the incident involving Akito blinding Hatori's left eye. Apparently not. "Wonderful," the bear said, clasping his front paws together, "No joke: We're friends already. Shall we move on?" All ex-zodiac members reverted to animal form before everyone continued the journey (Momiji bearing shorter ears). Kazuma noticed a peculiar glint in the rabbit's eyes as if hiding something but decided the younger one would come around on his own. And it seemed Kureno felt the same. Moreover, none detected another three following along.


	4. Chapter 4

**Viewpoint 3**

Yuki, Machi, Ayame, and Miné (the brothers of course as humans) wasted no time traversing a rocky region. Yuki and Ayame felt no need for transformation yet despite constant risk of tripping or otherwise whereas Machi obviously wasn't thrilled about the aspect of partial perspiration to hold her own. It seems only Miné hadn't any notable problems. "'This is Ayame Sohma, reporting live from your local quarry. Some mysterious shockwave came down and devastated our home area. And here we see two reptiles, a mammal, and an amphibian stuck who knows where.' I see the reports even now."

"Ayame, I'm afraid this isn't a time for jokes," Yuki reminded, "What're you doing imitating a reporter anyway?"

"Don't you get it, younger brother? The people within a five-mile radius of our home fell prey. I'm sure there can be no one affected farther out. Since almost all those around there are something like a mink or starfish now, shouldn't it be declared a disaster area as we speak? Someone's bound to put us all on television."

"Since you brought it up, I wonder if there are camera and rescue crews entering by now?" Miné spoke, "The government'll hafta work overtime to clean up the messes and keep this incident under wraps."

"I don't think they can," Machi said, "What's gonna happen after we find Tohru? What'll become of us?"

Good question. Yuki shot the sky a glance (almost tripping again in the process) and huffed. "Let's worry about it when the journey's up. It's healthier thinking of something else. Poor Hatori."

"What?" Miné asked, "What's wrong with Hatori?"

"He'll need a broadcasting station to erase all these memories."

"Why, Yuki," Ayame declared, "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing. Our minds becoming one: another wonderful sign of the strengthening bond between us. Hope I don't forget to tell Ha'ri."

"Easy, brother. Your outbursts are amusing. Great, now I sound like that stupid cat."

"Why not just keep a diary?" Machi suggested. All stopped at a sudden noise. Quietly but surely, a pit-pat echoed in the distance like thumping feet. Small to begin with, the volume increase hinted that a figure must be headed their way. "I hear something."

"Must be a victim or one of our teammates," Miné guessed, "If a victim, I suppose they got turned into an ostrich or emu. Those birds have heavy steps. Can't be Isuzu, Hatsuharu, or Hiro 'cause it sounds nothing like hooves."

"**I** hear a rockslide," Ayame said. Four jolts preceded a glance behind that revealed the older Sohma's notification. Was it a planned incident or a random occurrence? None could say whether wind, water, growths, or the shockwave played a hand here since safety mattered most. Rocks came tumbling their way, provoking the boys' transformations. All four ran or slithered a good ten yards across the field with – unbeknownst to any – a familiar figure watching from a safe distance behind a rock pillar. The group proceeded between and around stray boulders too scared to watch their path. Still, it wasn't long before they found a decent spot to let the rockslide pass by without a second thought. "Is everyone alright?" Yuki, Machi, and Miné nodded their heads.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Miné bragged, "We showed them who's boss." The younger couple laughed along with the older one though not as hard, but all chuckles dissipated once they slipped down a steep crevice after failing to watch where they headed. Shock and hasty momentum became the least of all worries; animal forms thankfully reduced injury sustenance. Criminy, what a fall! They must've gone one mile down.

The unconscious Machi awoke moments later on a rock half her animal form's size. "Mmmm…what a fall…Miss Kuramae?"

An off-side glance unveiled the chameleon standing by, blending in with a shrub. "Hello, Machi. I know, nasty fall. Real animals would've died in seconds flat. Can you move?"

The salamander hopped off the rock. "Sure thing. Where're Yuki and his brother?"

"Not sure, but they couldn't be far." Miné's eyes rotated in observance as she leaned over closer. "We didn't get very far when you last visited our shop. You know; walk with me, talk with me. Let's chat." And while they crawled, Machi found no wrong in the proposal. "I know we can find or make you the perfect dress to celebrate once we all get home." Salamander eyes contorted. "Machi? What's the matter, did I offend you? Seriously."

Machi took a deep breath. "You'll hafta excuse my rudeness, but I guess you haven't heard."

"Haven't heard what?"

"I'm still not fond of perfection right now."

"What's the deal? Or are you in the mood to discuss it?"

Machi looked away. "It started when my half-brother Kakeru and I were younger. He's nuts, but he cares. Both our mothers fought one day over who should inherit our father's riches. Mine pushed me to be the 'perfect little lady'…"

Yuki and Ayame weren't far away, thank goodness. The rat got stuck into a large crack in yet another of the region's countless boulders with the snake's tail wrapped around a furry abdomen and the older brother in question tugging the younger one out. "So…Yuki," Ayame puffed, "How's Mother…doing?"

"Better…it seems…I asked for…a cellphone…and she told me…not to…use it wastefully." Yuki popped out of the crack and landed right next to Ayame.

"There, you see? All we do is think of other stuff, and the process quickens. But, I best wait a bit longer until I feel certain Mother's changed. My presence at your parent-teacher conference had that effect."

"Yes and no. Now let's go find…" Yuki's interruptive coughs worried his brother.

"Yuki! Will you be alright?"

The rat half-smiled. "Glad you finally care. The fall and my landing…" More coughing. "Let's…go find…"

"The ladies?" Yuki nodded. "You're not going anywhere until you rest some." A held-up snake's tail prevented protest. "Now, now. It'll do no good if we collapse from ailment while hunting them down."

"Ayame…"

The snake was humble. "I know I haven't been the best sibling. I've always ignored your cries for help, but please allow me to make up for it." Yuki last saw his brother's gentle face before falling asleep.

Ten more minutes passed until the girls showed up still conversing amongst themselves. "I understand completely," Miné said, "Life: What'll we do? Perfect or imperfect, I know we'll find you something, and don't try stopping me." Then they noted the brothers. "Ayame! Are you badly hurt?"

"Not really," Ayame answered, "Yuki here took a mean brunt when he landed into a crack in a rock."

"He'll recover, won't he?" Machi inquired.

"That's what I'm hoping. Even though endurance hasn't been our side of the family's strongest point, I'm confident…"

"Catch!" A familiar voice calling from upon the same ledge drew the awake three's attention whereas Yuki just stirred. None could identify the same observer, who tossed a flat rock their way. Ayame transformed to catch it with his brother's nap disrupted.

"That voice…Ayame, what's the matter?" In noticing a dumbfounded look on the older Sohma's face of whom studied the projectile closely, Yuki transformed to see for himself. The same look instantly spread.

"What's the matter?" Miné asked, "Does it say something?"

"'Stupid rat'," Yuki announced, "This handwriting…" He glared at the ledge's top and growled, "Kyo." So much for the ostrich or emu guesses; those were no doubt Kyo's footsteps. But the group had been unconscious or too distracted to hear him leave. Yuki tossed the rock back to where it came, but all received a surprise when it bounced off some invisible wall and fell back. The two Sohmas also ended up transforming again as the entire group leapt aside to let the rock smash into pieces. Ayame, Machi, Miné, and Yuki regrouped shortly afterward to figure things out. "What happened?"

Rather than answer, Miné flicked her tongue to grab a pebble and sling it at the barrier. Out came identical results except for the smashing. "This is taking too long already," Machi stated, dashing forward.

"Machi, wait!" Yuki called. The salamander positioned herself inches from the barrier. Simple taps displayed little effect whereas pressing down shoved her back a few centimeters. Digging proved futile because of both unstable terrain and the barrier's perpetuity regardless of direction. Applying greater pressure sent Machi flying into Yuki's paws, the rat having arrived with the older pair. "Easy there, Machi, I got you."

"Thanks, Yuki."

"I see no openings above or below," Ayame noted, slithering along, "It'll take too long searching across this entire borderline."

"Better find another path, then…oof!" Yuki, Ayame, and Machi were startled at the sight of Miné running into a second invisible wall halfway down the direction they all came. Seconds later, it became clear that they'd all been trapped under some dome.

"That does it," an annoyed Yuki decided, "In this fight, anything goes." So began an all-out struggle confound to such cramped quarters. Machi had it the hardest throwing many significant objects at the barrier since her animal form wasn't as large as Miné's and she hadn't enough experience in this area like the two Sohmas, hence why she resorted mostly to digging. Yuki followed suit so his girlfriend wouldn't feel left out, although during one point the pile collecting against the invisibility behind the rat soon gave out and buried him if only for a second. Going up (much less turning human) was discarded once everybody realized through uncoordinated tossing that the barrier's height allowed nothing taller than three feet. Plus, this action might squish the girls.

New complications arose when the ground within seemed to harden beyond particle removal. The frustrated animals flung themselves hard into the north section, repelled by the same level of might and left to fumble down the space until they hit the back wall. In turn, this bounced them into a gap created during their digging. "Stupid barrier!" Machi yelled. None believed their eyes when part of the north wall jerked like suffering a spasm only to calm the next second.

"Interesting," Yuki commented, "All the earth we dig up, yet it yields to some words?"

"An emotional barrier," Ayame realized, "Certain signals exist even when we can't see 'em."

"Like Kureno said, a test," Miné put in, "Just another bit to see how much we've grown in the past years." She and Ayame exchanged furtive glances. "Emotional barriers require emotional attacks."

The younger pair watched the two older – bearing dangerous yet cocky glances – take up positions by the north wall up close. "Greetings!" Ayame began in his flamboyant mood, "You won't believe our amazing story! Miné and I lived in a castle overlooking a quaint desert city but got bored and wanted to find a way to learn more about the daily grind! So we met a merchant who sold us a box of dried seaweed chips! One glomp turned us both into storks!"

"Oh, but there's more!" Miné declared, "Three magic arrows lay hidden amongst the chips! Did I mention none of the town hunters could find a piece of meat no matter what? But every time we shot an arrow, it always hit something and found its way back to us! Frogs and snails tasted okay, but shrew stew helped it go down more easily! Our travels brought us to a smaller town eleven miles south!"

"An evil bird called the Red Flyer disrupted their hunts!" Ayame continued.

"So we met with the town leader Grandfather Gombei, best known for his singing!" Miné chimed.

Jealousy and dumbfounding swirled in the younger heads. Ayame and Miné sure knew their stuff no matter how crazy it sounded. A need to get in on the action saw Yuki and Machi take up the bottom wall, substituting negative for positive. "I hate it!" Yuki yelled, "Always being locked in that room, whipped and tormented for his pleasure!"

"'No personality', she said!" Machi recalled, "'Useless if one knows only how to study', so I heard! They never think of my feelings! I hate perfection! Hate it, hate it, hate it! I am no one's tool, and you can take it to the nearest palace!"

"That's when we learned it kept his grandson Momotaro captive inside a huge peach!" Miné narrated.

"Even worse, flesh-hungry rocks started erupting from the ground to steal what remained of the meat supply!" Ayame added.

"I've nothing against my baby brother!" Machi continued, "They didn't listen to a thing I said!"

"I can't help what spirit possessed me!" Yuki cried, "I'm nothing like the rat in the stories!"

Statement after high-strung statement exited each mouth, and it wasn't long until the barrier collapsed from a balanced strain of positive and negative. The thing just shattered like extra-thin glass, rendering the ground loose once more. The quartet evaded another slide while going up the hill and then catching breath. "Miné," Ayame spoke, "This warrants…a promotion…partners?"

Miné's glad eyes widened despite her fatigue. "I was hoping…you'd…say so. I'm there!"

"I never…" Yuki said, "…in ages…how do Ritsu…Mesho…and Yasuhara…do it?"

"What stories…did you…tell?" Machi questioned.

"Oh, just an amalgam of Momotaro, Grandfather Gombei, the Red Flyer, the Two Storks, and the Two Friends. Don't worry, we didn't put you two or anyone else in it; only ourselves."

"Anything to help Tohru, right?" Ayame reasoned. The two exchanged momentary, uncertain glances.

"Look," Machi pointed out, "A forest." All eight eyes met said environment miles ahead atop another ledge.

The trip to this ledge lasted well until the wee hours of evening. Ayame and Yuki used their human forms to continue quicker (naturally carrying their respective girlfriends) and their animal forms to scale the rocky wall. Scaling it stopped at the sound of dim footsteps and voices above with just one-fourth remaining. "Mom, forget the story and please follow," came a young male voice.

"Someone's close by," Machi stated.

"Who do you suppose?" Ayame wondered.

"Everyone will get a turn," an adult female above stated.

"Sounds friendly," Miné commented.

"Who's up there?" Yuki called. Shigure, Kisa, Hiro, and Hatsuharu's human heads leaned over a tad to answer that question.

"Oh, no harm!" Ayame confirmed, "Loving faces to greet us! Let's not keep 'em waiting." Once all four crawled or slithered up and then positioned themselves just right, the brothers transformed back. "Greetings, folks." Who else should stand by but another sheep, a jellyfish, and a baby turtle: respectively Satsuki, Jina, and Hinata.

"Hey," Hatsuharu responded, "You look tired."

"We ran into a supernatural barrier that couldn't take our harsh feelings," Machi said.

"Quite a show!" Miné declared, "You should've seen us fight! The barrier had us overwhelmed; it shrugged off rocks and other objects we threw at it! Yuki and Machi were like…!" Ayame soon joined Miné in storytelling, with both getting so caught up in the moment that they didn't realize the impatient onlookers' faces until a minute later. Then both regained their composure. "To make a long story short, I can't decide whether it was or wasn't much of a fight. Ayame and I must've enjoyed it."

"Is there a party?" Satsuki asked.

"Afraid not, Satsuki," Jina said, "So, we all set?"

"I think so," Shigure decided, "And, we'll further explain our stories on the way." As the conglomerate continued along, select members on both sides couldn't help shake the feeling that someone was following.

**Viewpoint 4**

Traveling through a city and deep forest encountering crazed animals, various obstacles, and carrying new emotional strain on the shoulders did the poor youth one good turn too many. It didn't matter to him whether the prefecture's populace tarred and feathered him on live television. As far as he cared, that alone was their given right; Akito Sohma couldn't blame them. He'd brought his last disaster upon others for sure. This whole mess started with his suffering and would therefore end with it.

Akito learned what he could about his earlier history from those around then to witness it. Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kureno, and Ritsu (the last one too young to remember) apparently had a dream where – surprise of surprises – the zodiac's monarch kept a promise that it'd come to live amongst the Sohmas, particularly the other spirits. Akito remembered during childhood how his loving, late father Akira claimed the boy would be loved by all because of this possession and that the occurrence made Akira and Ren's relationship special. However, Akito felt no surer than his hateful mother since the god-spirit a.k.a. the curse's core rendered him so sickly that doctors at the time reported he'd die early. Akira had confidence otherwise.

Even though he'd caused others problems, Akito had his own. The current head of the Sohma family heard what his mother might've attempted had the offspring not been raised male regardless of true gender. Ren never held Akito and accused him of stealing Akira's affections. Akito remembered his father's death date, the parent lying on a futon telling his son he'd still be around even if unseen and how Ren should've been the happiest over the god-spirit's presence in the child. The final comment lingered on Akito's mind to this day: "_We never reconciled, did we…Ren?"_

A shame Ren must arrive too late. Akito absorbed his mother's degrading commentary and crying fit. Special? Akira's words waned in importance according to following years. The fact being Akito hadn't much time left either inspired Ren to stimulate this prediction. She'd go on telling how the spirits' bonds were fake whereas her bond with Akira was real. Taking advantage of her son's condition, Ren filled Akito's head with new thoughts: He was born and raised to die. She manipulated him into harming others so they'd remember him after his death date. Needless to say, Akito himself already considered doing so until Ren made it official. Isuzu made a potential target since she resembled Ren. The only real sources of comfort were Kureno and one of the maids. Nevertheless, Akito believed he should've given up since all these inexcusable actions would mark him terribly for eternity. In short, nothing added up.

Tohru was an amazing child. Similar to how his mother manipulated his condition, the sickly family head found a new excuse in the newcomer to hurt others for remembrance. Akito saw her visit the main house time after time but only acquainted himself with her starting on her second high school year. Tohru's first view of the cat's monster form made Akito's night despite a soaking until she pulled through. Amazing she'd desire reconciliation. Shigure, Hatori, and Yuki never witnessed their chosen leader act so fanatical. Akito was certain everybody wanted him dead if Tohru hadn't thrown Kyoko into the mix. "…_I don't know what your family's curse is, but…I'm happy…I'm happy that I know you…Akito…And I don't regret meeting you…or anyone…not at all…I wanna know you…Please tell me how you feel…Even if you're angry or bitter or frustrated…that's okay…because the important thing is…right now, Akito…you're alive."_

Never had Akito felt such touching words since Akira died; score one for the current family head, nothing for Ren. But even so, a second meeting with Tohru at the summer house clearly showed the journey yet continued. He hurt her and Momiji in the same outing. It wasn't until Akito bumped into Tohru a third time on Shigure's property after running away from injuring Kureno back home that burying the hatchet became an option. A shame Tohru's fall down a weak ledge and her subsequent hospital trip ruined the moment.

Momiji's story and advice couldn't've sounded better. That's when Akito realized true remembrance resulted from treating others kindly and doing the right things with one's life. A friendship with Tohru became official before Akito apologized to Kureno for his injuries as well as restraining him too many years. Akito decided the past was the past and attempted reconciling with Ren only to face rejection. No telling as to her animal form or current whereabouts. Surely eliminating the cat room must account for something.

Interesting Akito never hurt Kagura, Ritsu, or Ayame. The family head couldn't do anything to Ritsu seeing how the monkey was messed up enough. Ayame always seemed somehow out of reach. Others speculated Kagura escaped harm because even Akito dared not fool with her temper; not that it made her capable of harming him anyway since it meant rebelling against the god-spirit. Whatever the case, transforming everyone else into animals again or for the first time sealed his fate. Interesting he remained unaffected. Perhaps whoever invoked the original curse decided this guilt would weigh Akito or someone down enough.

A distant wail interrupted Akito's thoughts, so he rushed in its direction to end up finding a panicked baby turtle lying on a giant fallen leaf. The pentagon on its shell reminded him of something important alongside previous observations: He'd ran away under everybody else's noses once the epidemic headaches faded, going no further than city outskirts when he met the cliff stranger. A riddle which went 'Five in a blemish unlocks the cure to your loneliness' came forth before the stranger used the same amulet to teleport Akito someplace. This clued Akito in that human victims could be identified by the same odd patch on their backsides. The Sohma family head picked up the scared turtle and heard its thoughts out. "You believe you're alone, do you not?" The turtle faced him with teary eyes before a strange sensation came over both.

"Muh-…mistuh?"

Whether Akito tamed the turtle himself or a hidden force helped was debatable. He immediately recognized her voice. "You must be Hinata Sohma, sister to Hiro and daughter to Satsuki."

The turtle giggled and shook her head. "Uh huh! I Hinata! You fine me! You fine me!" Hinata hugged Akito's hand the best she could, touching yet confusing him.

"Why do you hug me? Am I not a bad person?"

"No way! You good! You fine Hinata!"

"Where are your brother and mother?"

Hinata's mood faltered. "Hiwwo wost, Mommy wost, and…Hinata wost!" Seeing her break into tears touched Akito's heart. Surely there existed a reason for life's every occurrence. Akito never met Hinata before although he'd heard of her whereas the baby stayed clueless about him. Maybe the heavens guided the older one her way as a means of self-redemption.

A head-stroking calmed the sobs. "Don't you worry, child. We'll find them together." Hinata giggled in admiration.

Shortly after the encounter, in which Akito kept Hinata near his chest, a pentagon-emblazoned ewe came into sight just past some tree branches. "How much wonguh ya fink dey keep us dis way?" Hinata asked.

"Good question," Akito answered, "We could be stuck like this for…well, let's not discuss it."

"I know this isn't the best time, but I barely know you folks," the ewe stated to thin air.

"Hey, dat Mommy!" Hinata recognized, "Mommy, Mommy!" Akito shushed Hinata; she covered her mouth with both paws. "Sowwy. We give Mommy supwise?"

"You might say that." Akito caught sight of a nearby tree oozing fresh sap. He walked over, obtained a sample via his free hand, stuck some on a giggling Hinata's underside, snuck up on Satsuki, and stuck Hinata to the fleece.

Akito then retreated to the overgrowth. "Mommy! Supwise! Hinata got you good!" More giggles.

Satsuki indeed jolted but didn't get the message. Akito stared on, anxious if his plan failed while also amazed the sheep tamed her wild side. "Hallucination alert. It's like Hinata's calling me out right now."

"Mommy! I on you!" A new crisis arrived via an uncoordinated roach swarm, no doubt a sign that someone turned into a roach displayed species control rather poorly. Satsuki held her own with a panicking Hinata; Akito almost took a stand until the swarm apparently took interest in something else, albeit distant. The sheep fooled around for a while before realizing the potential danger those bugs might cause and so pursued them. Akito followed her, keeping a close eye on Hinata.

It wasn't long until the travels brought all three up a designated path to Shigure, Kisa, Jina, Hiro, and Hatsuharu. Akito remained ever hidden out of not feeling ready to meet their gazes. "Emergency! Emergency!" Satsuki cried, stopping a moment later, "Thank goodness I found you! There's a roach swarm approaching!"

"We already took care of it," Kisa assured.

"Mom, where's Hinata? And what's with the turtle?"

"Good question. I hear your sister's voice calling, but I don't see her. What turtle?"

"Hiwwo!" the turtle cried, "Hiwwo!"

Hiro recognized Hinata's voice at once. Removing her from Satsuki's fleece met with minor difficulty due to the sap letting the baby cling. While Hiro felt more grateful their mother hadn't fallen over, Akito was only glad he could do something right for once. "That's right, sis. Your brother Hiro won't ignore you like that again."

"I okay! You okay!" And Hinata chuckled.

"Does anyone know what's going on here?" Jina picked up, "I barely remember a thing. Why are we cursed?"

Hatsuharu motioned for Jina and Satsuki to follow. "It's a long story. Right now, we're on a quest to find Tohru."

"Tohru?" Satsuki wondered, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

While the four ex-zodiac members explained, Kisa's head often bobbed around in curiosity during the continued trip. Akito knew the tiger girl was on to but never discovered him. Explanations took even longer for Satsuki since no one could help her ignorance. By nightfall, forest ended at a rocky outcrop in the wake of resumed planning. "And there you have it," Hatsuharu concluded.

"Would you kindly repeat it just one more time?" Satsuki requested, "I lost it when you mentioned sharks."

"Mom, forget the story and please follow," Hiro said.

"You no wisten," Hinata added.

"Now, now," Satsuki returned, "No need to smart-mouth yer mother, children. Everyone will get a turn." Hinata imitated Hiro's resigned, shaking head. There was simply no reasoning with the ditzy parent.

"Who's up there?" came Yuki's voice. Shigure, Kisa, Hiro (after cautiously handing Hinata back to Satsuki), and Hatsuharu leaned over a tad to find Yuki, Machi, Ayame, and Miné clung to the ledge.

"Oh, no harm!" Ayame confirmed, "Loving faces to greet us! Let's not keep 'em waiting." Once all four crawled or slithered up and then positioned themselves just right, the brothers transformed back. "Greetings, folks."

"Hey," Hatsuharu responded, "You look tired."

"We ran into a supernatural barrier that couldn't take our harsh feelings," Machi said.

"Quite a show!" Miné declared, "You should've seen us fight! The barrier had us overwhelmed; it shrugged off rocks and other objects we threw at it! Yuki and Machi were like…!" Ayame soon joined Miné in storytelling, with both getting so caught up in the moment that they didn't realize the impatient onlookers' faces until a minute later. Then both regained their composure. "To make a long story short, I can't decide whether it was or wasn't much of a fight. Ayame and I must've enjoyed it."

"Is there a party?" Satsuki asked.

"Afraid not, Satsuki," Jina said, "So, we all set?"

"I think so," Shigure decided, "And, we'll further explain our stories on the way." As the conglomerate continued along, other select members unwittingly caught on to Akito's presence. The discussion concerning invisible barriers and Kyo's absence intrigued the family head more than anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Viewpoint 5**

Tohru's travels drew her a hefty distance from home towards trees and other natural objects as high as ten feet. Again, wolf behavior resulted in amnesia coupled with the need to reach something of which neither she nor her loved ones knew about. She didn't recall meeting other victims or actual animals, her trail, the infrequent howling breaks, or injuring her boyfriend. Just the unknown goal and plenty exercise mattered.

In this, the wolf consciousness also displayed a tendency for another form of insanity. Tohru's human side exhibited loneliness and uncertainty as if she'd never see anyone again at this rate. This half felt trapped inside some labyrinth with no way out. Until further notice, Tohru lingered amongst those victims still having yet to self-tame. Such control and a not-so-new acquaintance were closer than she realized. And it began the mission's second morning while she napped in a small, isolated clearing. Sleep growls indicated her uneasiness, but jiggling ears due to approaching footsteps jolted her awake.

The growling Tohru took a defensive pose in anticipation, territorial defense being her first thought. Footsteps and then growls subsided though the wolf knew someone was close. And just like that, the eerie serenity provided a contemplative session that opened up her human side once more. "Who-who's there? Kyo? Rin? Shigure?" No answer gave way to momentary questioning plus minor sulking. "How'd I get all the way out here? I can't be anywhere near home, the scenery isn't the same. Where am I? Oh, why'd I run so far away from home? Will anyone find or recognize me?"

"That should do nicely," a voice decided from the right, activating Tohru's vigilance again.

"What? Who's there?"

Tohru apparently remembered her wolf reflexes according to resumed defense; she must be ready for anything. Out of the growth stepped none other than the cliff stranger, unaffected by the curse. "I've looked forward to meeting you, Tohru Honda."

The wolf settled down. "Who are you? How do you know my name? And…and…"

"One at a time, please. To start off, my name is Genju."

Genju, huh? That name sounded vaguely familiar through history books. "Genju? That's a Ryukyuan name, right?"

"Correct. I am Ryukyuan, and I've been watching you and your associates almost since birth. I know a great deal about the Sohmas, the zodiac curse, and much more. None of you saw me whereas **I** saw you. Don't worry, it's not what you might think."

"Then you know why I've been turned into a wolf."

"Amnesiac, I see. So you haven't realized the situation by now with everyone turning into animals."

"Um…no?"

"That's okay. Just follow me, and the discussion should be a breeze." So Genju led Tohru through the growth, telling his life story. "Like I said, I'm a Ryukyuan person named Genju. My ancestors once lived on the island of Tanegashima until the Sohmas came along and ruined us, beginning a feud that continues to this very weekend."

"The Sohmas? You mean the same ones cursed by the zodiac spirits?"

"Believe it or not, it really is their fault they're cursed. Genocide of us indigenous people has been hard enough throughout history; my ancestors just barely resettled back on Tanegashima when the Sohmas, or whatever they called themselves at the time, came to buy the property to build a fancy resort and promised new luxuries. But Grandfather, Grandmother, and company refused since they already had everything they ever needed. The first offer went down on a friendly word; the second was a bit tenser; but the third created an uproar. Corrupt authorities evicted us in the wake of construction groups destroying our humble yet wonderful property." Genju clenched his fists. "You've seen what extended properties the Sohmas own."

"Sure have. But I thought Tanegashima belonged to the Kagoshima Prefecture, not Hyogo."

"Vain prosperity resulting in bribes has that effect. Our family was scattered about. Grandfather and Grandmother escaped with three out of seven children, the other four most likely dead by then." Once free of the forest, the pair stopped by a large stump.

"That's terrible. What became of the resort?"

"It prospered two years plus a month after its grand opening. However, neither the Sohmas nor anyone else counted on my family's recovery in that time during which they learned of outside folktales – most notably those surrounding the animal zodiac – or the rediscovery of an ancient spell. We doubt those stories' authenticity just like your friend Yuki. In truth, those you know as the zodiac spirits are our family's personal supernatural avengers who take on whatever form they choose. Anyway, Grandfather and Grandmother brushed up on new skills before secretly cursing thirteen select Sohmas."

"It must've been terrible for them, having all those tourists find out."

"It was. Uproar in our favor sent tourists packing, created bad publicity no one could cover at the time, and saw the resort fail. The Sohmas went into poverty for a few years. Some of them used that time same as my ancestors to counteract certain aspects: a memory-erasing technique; a bracelet made from the bones of a priest and warrior, the latter's blood-stained; a room where avatars of the domestic cat spent their miserable lives following high school education…you get the idea. These rearrangements brought the Sohmas up once more, though the resort fell into disrepair. Not only that, but our family's stricken condition disallowed necessary resources or privileges to return home, much less rebuild. We'd been relocated far inland here."

"So the curse isn't lifting after all?"

"Oh, it's lifting, alright. Just going down with a bang…which brings up confusing details. Because, no matter how far they've gone through life, it seems the Sohma family's greed and pride stay ahead. They've never cared whose faces they step on. If a mother detests producing a zodiac child, why don't the parents understand or – for those inducted into the family – learn this in advance? And have they even tried to see from the offspring's viewpoints? I know giving birth two months premature is painful, but it's not like the offspring has it any easier." Genju took a deep breath. "The cat's parents are always the most cowardly. 'If only she hadn't given birth to a child cursed by the cat, maybe she'd still be with us'. I so badly wanted to say 'Zip it, all of you' when I first heard that. The denying mother commits suicide while father blames offspring. Sickening is as sickening does."

Tohru appeared in deep thought. "I never realized I overlooked so much. You must really dislike the Sohmas. But everyone has their reasons for something, and they aren't all bad."

"Indeed. At the same time, I also acknowledge that my job is to watch them and hope for change; I can't sell them what they won't buy. Kazuma's one of the most understanding Sohmas I've ever seen despite certain details." Unbeknownst to either, a trio of mice crawled toward a rock attracted by the conversation and began listening. "I admire overprotective parents with manipulative ones coming in closer than the rejecting. At least manipulation means they acknowledge the offspring as being products of their flesh. Ritsu and Kisa changed the quickest when you arrived; Jina alone is the greatest proof to me that anyone in the family can see the error of rejection, followed by Satsuki. Hiro should be grateful both parents accept him. The fact being a sheep succeeds where others fail leaves much to be desired…" Genju trailed off.

"What? What's to desire?"

"Never mind. Anyway, you've seen what hot air those possessed by the domestic cat received. Yuki said the cat hadn't once throughout history get accepted into the animal zodiac, much less general society. Obviously, the Sohmas and their servants haven't studied their Egyptology. The people of Egypt admired cats greatly because the predators killed rodents invading grain supplies. That being said, nor do they seem to know about a certain variation on the animal zodiac where the cat replaces the rabbit. And if the stories are anything to go by, the cat's mutant form shouldn't technically be evil but rather a cry for help. It is the rat's fault. Imagine being tricked by someone you've trusted for who knows how long. Imagine being lonely."

Tohru's eyes grew teary regardless of this new information. "I pitied the cat the day I heard that story. Guess I probably already knew this but was too nice to say anything."

"Perhaps. 'When one who was never loved is loved, that ancient promise nears the end'. In other words, the curse will end when the cat finds true acceptance. But I'm assuming the curse got its own mind if this whole deal based on fine print persists. Like your friend Kureno told the others two days ago, this is one final test proving how the family's changed since you came. It's escalated into something based on the Sohmas' mistreatment of each other rather than a means of settling a Ryukyuan vendetta: Your pals are coming for you as we speak. Who knows, it's also possible I can use this to my advantage and go home. Scratch that; I will."

"Wait. Before you leave, I still got some more questions. Why does embracing transform most zodiac members? And how come they can hug each other without the same results?"

Genju took another deep breath. "Ever hear the phrase 'Like powers will seek their brethren'?"

"I might have but forgot."

"Your friend Saki would know plenty about electrical waves. You might say the avengers have unique waves strong enough to make their presence known inside an avatar, stable enough to exchange contact, yet weak against specific strains. They can't take these strains and so initiate transformation as a defense. That reminds me: I'm immune to the shockwave that gave you all headaches and eventually changed you because, once more, my family's genetic structure is in tune here since we're the ones who invoked it in the first place. That's the best I can explain it, although there's someone else out there who's obtained it without notice." Genju began walking away until Tohru stopped him.

"Wait. So, I've got a mission ahead of me: I gotta find Kyo and the gang; make sure they're okay."

"That's correct. You have until 9:30 tonight to succeed."

"Why? What happens if we meet any later?"

"Then I foresee a speedy downfall for the Sohma family. The shockwave's effects will indeed wear off, but the Sohmas will remain cursed until the end of time if the last one doesn't perish sooner."

"No! No! No! I can't let that happen! They've suffered enough! But…I wouldn't know where to meet!"

Genju pointed east. "Go 60 miles that way. Worry not over hunger; the shockwave froze certain bodily processes until tonight. If you encounter an invisible barrier it set up, feed it the proof of your maturation. They can't stand deep emotions."

"We can do this, right? Will I see the others again? Will they see me again? And my mom wanted me to finish high school. Will I ever get to tell her in spirit how it feels holding a diploma just as I promised?"

That last question surprised the eavesdropping mice whereas the only human for miles appeared emotionless. "You decide." And with nothing left to lose, both conversers headed their opposite ways not minding the mice. Said rodents exchanged seemingly guilty looks before the largest whispered something to the other two and all chose a third separate path.

**Viewpoint 6**

Kyo had almost the same problems as everyone else plus more. The elements picked no favorites in challenging his exploits. Victims came and went; he just wasn't in an appropriate social mood. Some rough terrain parts provoked the need his animal form whereas others accepted the human one. Although Kyo had more of a lead on Tohru seeing how true love connected their essences, he faced a unique problem via the cat's mutant form threatening to emerge. He hadn't picked up his bracelet, which would prove futile seeing how he'd already torn it off. Tohru's uncoordinated path sent Kyo on a crazy chase that brought him to various environments.

Sometime during Friday, Kyo came across a rocky area where he caught sight of a certain group: Yuki, Machi, Ayame, and Miné. They heard his footsteps just like how he noticed them regardless of the separation. Curiosity dominated his upset over yesterday's nasty comments, so Kyo hid behind a rock pillar to watch them escape a rockslide. All four proceeded ten yards across their portion of land between and around stray boulders, too busy to plot a course. But they eventually found a decent spot to let the rockslide pass them by. "Is everyone alright?" Ayame asked, to which the others nodded their heads.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Miné bragged, "We showed them who's boss." The younger couple laughed along with the older one though not as hard, but all chuckles dissipated once they slipped down a steep crevice after failing to watch where they headed.

"Idiots," an annoyed Kyo muttered, shaking his head, "And they say I'm clumsy?" The redhead knew he shouldn't've done what he did next after everything Kazuma taught, but he himself couldn't help rubbing something in if not for a quick moment. And anyway, this wouldn't be the first time. Kyo grabbed two rocks nearby: one square-shaped, flat, palm-sized, and brittle; the other triangular, sharp, smaller, and durable. Using the sharp rock, he carved the kanji for 'Stupid rat' into the flat rock. Kyo then tossed the sharp one aside before walking up to the same ledge the quartet fell down. Recovery gave them no time to see him, and he kept it so by gaining distance again after studying for proper aim. "Catch!" Kyo ran off once he threw the flat rock their way, as the results didn't matter.

Saturday gave him plenty of time to think his life over. As Genju said, Kyo's parents must've been amongst those displaying the most cowardice. Simpleminded Hiro. The police wouldn't've compared to that wretched cat room. No matter; if his parents felt happy with their decisions, so did he…well, almost. What choice had Kyo when Kyoko fell victim to a car wreck? The very mention of the first anniversary of her death equaled the first hint of his guilt. This weekend changed everything for sure: He didn't hear Kyoko's true commentary, but Kyo obtained a mighty feeling she wished her daughter the best.

Nothing else noteworthy happened afterward until early Sunday morning. Kyo sensed that Tohru had finally broken free of her previous trance. They'd both gone far west; as of now, it seemed she was heading east. So Kyo resumed the stride. Convulsions from the cat's mutant form grew worse, and hearing a strange buzzing not too far away spooked the guy. It sounded of mosquitoes defending against something like a very powerful dragonfly. A bad smell supplementing it told him that he must be near a swamp. "I hope he'll be okay," a voice echoed, "Those nasties won't stall forever."

Kyo's sudden departure showed he'd rather not listen to more. He'd heard that voice before, but the vegetative blockade muffled it enough that he couldn't tell whether it belonged to Arisa or Mesho. New problems arose with the cat's mutant form ignoring defiance as it at long last began surfacing. Snarls, aches, and occasional purple eyes acted as intermediate symptoms. But Kyo pushed on until he ran into the same type of barrier encountered by Yuki's group. "What is this?" Seeing how he hadn't time to let some idiot blockade stand in the way, Kyo punched it only to be sent flying again. "Oh yeah?" Running at it a third time stopped before worse convulsions preceded the cat's mutant form's domination. A frustrated rage blinded Kyo into attacking the barrier shot after shot until opposing forces made shockwaves threatening to rip the scene apart. Through his feral tendencies, he thought about what possible trouble lay ahead for Tohru. She was his sweetie and shining star; losing her wasn't an option. Sorrowful tears escaped his eyes. "I can't give up after everything we've been through! I promised we'd stay together no matter what! She's done a lot for me! For us all! I'll do more than return the favor! I…MUST…FIND…TOHRU!"

As Kyo roared and pressed against the barrier, the mutant form took on a new shape. Ears shortened to familiar triangular prisms. Yellow eyes replaced purple. The neck shortened to accommodate a brawny torso and limbs. Pointy fingers became round stubs with retractable claws. Black fur grew over the olive-green skin. Something of purification, a humanoid black cat replaced the demonic hybrid. The barrier's elimination then let Kyo observe himself before leaving again in a flash, not minding three hidden witnesses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Viewpoint 7**

It is said that strength exists in numbers: more people equals more offense and defense. But smaller groups impact the land less. The latter was the case with Momiji and Kureno. They'd both woken up Saturday, strolled vegetative highlands together, and came across no victims or other teammates yet. Kureno noticed the familiar downcast glint in Momiji's eyes overshadowed by the usual smiley façade. Although he felt plenty concerned, the one possessed by the chicken also considered the following inquiry a chance to better apply himself while dispensing with the past. "How you comin' along?"

"You sure are the worry-wart," Momiji teased.

"Well, you know me. The revolution's blooming whether or not anyone asks it so."

"Don't worry, Kureno. I'll see what I can do to hurry the repairs."

"What repairs?"

Momiji stuttered. "Oh…wait…that didn't come out right. What I mean is, I'll do my best to help…no, that's not it…" The rabbit-possessed one eyed a knowing Kureno."

"We barely know each other, Momiji. Seems yer having trouble lying, which is pointless as always; excuse the rudeness. Now then, what's going on? What's the trouble?"

"Okay, okay. Besides Tohru, I'm worried about Mama, Papa, and my sister Momo. Hatori said the wave restored memories he erased to anyone within the field. Right after it turned humans into animals, I heard a pained screeching on Thursday all over the main property but didn't identify the one responsible. I recall Mama was this kind of wreck before losing her memories, but seeing how Momo clings to her so often, it could've been my sister panicked over being lost. Although, the main house is full of nervous wrecks anyway. Papa seems calm under pressure. The point is, I hope they'll be okay even if we don't find 'em."

"Can you at least estimate how the screech sounded?"

"Eh, maybe a rodent or something. You never know; no doubt there are large animals which make small sounds."

A sudden distant screech caught their attention. "Hey. It's only a speck on our eardrums but definitely a screech."

"Just like the one I heard on Thursday. So Mama's regained her memories; what'll happen if that's her? What'll we do if she won't join us even if it's for her own good?"

"I haven't a clue yet. Let's see for ourselves first and make it up from there." The pair zipped for the commotion without realizing their animal forms might be more versatile; without transforming; and without watching their steps. Both soon slipped down a grassy crevice very far in separate directions, transforming seconds before impact.

Momiji woke up minutes later, his animal form bearing shorter ears. "Ugh…what a ride." He rubbed his aching head before learning of his partner's absence. "Kureno? Kureno! Where'd you go?" No answer. Distance and growth overwhelmed Momiji so much that he couldn't tell how far or near the rooster might be. Furthermore, the continued screeching wouldn't wait. "Oh, the victim. Sorry, Kureno. Hope you'll be okay." So the rabbit sprinted off.

"SCREEEEEE! SCREEEEE!" A delirious ferret scrambled about the landscape, lashing at anything too close. This would explain why no one else approached it, but there still remained the question as to why it acted so in the first place. Although it felt lost in the same animal ferocity as Tohru, pained eyes hinted something more bothersome like the ferret remembered something it believed shouldn't belong in its head at all. Its constant tantrums mostly against nearby rocks were a means of venting. But come a resting period, some pebbles keeping the foundation to a larger rock pile steady soon gave out in less than three seconds. The alarmed ferret saw this and, paralyzed by fear, awaited its doom before Momiji rescued it with little effort. After pulling it away, the rabbit neither released the ferret nor stopped until he was sure the rocks settled.

"I'm pretty good! No, I'm outstanding!" Transforming again, a confused Momiji watched the ferret hide behind a middle-sized stone. "Sorry, fuzzy. I didn't mean to frighten you." The ferret refused to even poke its head out. "I know you're a human. You've got that pentagon on yer back…you don't hafta speak if you don't wish. Do you know yer way around?" Silence. "…Mmmm…has anyone explained the situation to you, or…what?" Perhaps the ferret merely needed a thinking moment; it dashed from out behind the stone and curiously approached Momiji, who motioned it to follow. "C'mon. I'll tell you everything."

"Momiji!" Kureno called out, "Momiji?" Even if the two lost contact, the previous collapse awoke the rooster. Nothing helped how the two partners diverged more and more. Chicken feet handled the rough terrain okay, but Kureno also found himself wishing for the swallow form's flight capabilities. The current form couldn't fly as long or far, confusing the act for hovering. It wasn't long until Kureno deemed a change of plans best. "I'm getting nowhere fast. Looks like I better retrace my steps and start over." That's when he noticed a familiar passing shape to ponder. "Momiji? …No, that looked smaller…wait!" Kureno followed what turned out as a young hare, cornering it by a ledge. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He turned human; motioned the hare into his hands; and stroked it.

"Wh-…wha-?" Perhaps stroking did the job according to the young, human female voice emitting from the hare's mouth.

"See? What'd I tell you?"

"Who are you, mister?"

"My name's Kureno Sohma."

The surname struck a tune with the suddenly excited hare. "Sohma? Me too! I'm Momo Sohma." Hearing this, Kureno figured he mustn't say too much. "Have you seen Mommy or Daddy anyplace?"

Kureno set Momo down and let her follow him the way back. "Depends. There's no telling what animals they've turned into."

"Silly. They're not animals."

"You'd be surprised. Look at yerself." Momo did, glancing at what she could see and feeling the rest.

"Oh! I'm a rabbit!"

"Close. You're what's called a hare – this version spelled 'H-A-R-E' – which looks like a rabbit but has longer ears."

"Just like Momiji?"

"That's right…hold on." Hearing the rabbit member's name made Kureno uneasy about discussing something most likely not his specialty, hence his gladness over a new distraction. He picked up an unconscious seahorse at a tree's base.

"Where'd that seahorse come from?"

"Good question." Kureno began stroking it. "We'll ask it once it wakes up."

"You can talk to animals?"

"I know this one's human because of the pentagon on its back just like you and me. Don't worry, it ain't bad."

The seahorse stirred. "Nnnn…some rush."

"Daddy!" Momo recognized, "It's you, isn't it?"

"M-…Momo?" Nagao eyed the hare, leapt off Kureno's hand, and instantly embraced his daughter almost without noting the obvious change. "Thank the stars! I…never mind."

"This nice man found me." Seahorse and hare broke away.

"My name's Kureno Sohma, and I was and still am the chicken of the one zodiac. What's your story?"

"Nagao Sohma, at your service. Almost everything's a blank; when I came to, I found myself looking like this. I'm all the way out here because I knocked myself out on a branch on that tree…"

A few meters or so at the opposite side, Momiji – apparently also retracing steps – explained everything he recalled to the ferret who listened intently. Something like guilt replaced the internal stress. Momiji had already discussed the zodiac curse, the wave affecting everybody in the prefecture, and his comrades' mission. When it came to his life story, the details pained him as always. Not once did the ferret utter a sound. "A cursed child's greatest fear is rejection, disappointing his or her loved ones, or being hated by them. I still remember Mama's words like I heard 'em yesterday: 'Right now, my greatest regret is that that thing ever came out of my body'. Here's an old picture of her." The ferret's trembling indicated it must know plenty, but accepting and seeing the same picture Momiji showed Tohru doubled its pity. Momiji then took the picture back. "I know **I** wanna keep all my memories no matter how painful. Not a day passes when I wish Mama did the same, but it was selfish of me wanting her to hold on." Now the ferret appeared ready to cry.

It was at that moment Nagao noticed them both while floating above the growths searching out an escape before diving back down again. Kureno's voice plus his and his charges' movements caught their attention. "Momiji! Are you alright?"

"Oh, that's my cousin Kureno," Momiji informed, "He's the zodiac chicken…where ya goin'?" Momiji noted the ferret's departure, and so his voice stopped it. "C'mon. We'll help you find the way back…huh?" The ferret utilized its front paws to communicate its refusal in sign language. "But we…" Possible heartless intentions aside, it wouldn't take no for an answer and convinced Momiji. "Well, okay. If you don't find yer way home safely, look us up again or find other Sohmas. Bye!" The mustelid nodded before leaving.

"Momiji," an arriving Kureno said.

"Hey, Kureno. I'm fine, how 'bout you?"

"Yep." Then Kureno's head darted around. "Say, where'd they…?" Maybe the older one heard the details at one point concerning his younger cousin's mother's erased memories, or he wouldn't've stopped himself in mid-sentence. Kureno hid the discovery.

"What? You find more victims?"

"Yeah, but it seems I lost 'em."

"Same here. Maybe it's better this way. Let's move."

Said victims hadn't gone farther than the two realized. The ferret had met up with Nagao and Momo (both factions recognizing each other by voice), exchanged relieved hugs, talked a bit, and plotted their next move. "So, Brunhild," Nagao began, "You remember."

"I certainly do," Brunhild confirmed, "And I wouldn't change a thing."

"So it's true?" Momo queried, "Is Momiji my brother?"

"Yes, sweetie. Nagao, lemme just say I blame only myself for all that's happened."

"Yeah, I couldn't entirely leave the boy alone. He's still our son."

"That he is. But until I can sum up the proper words to address him, we'll follow along in secret."

Fortunately, Momiji and Kureno hadn't strolled too far. It must've been at least an hour before the duo met up with Hatori, Mayuko, a remora, and a shark on a designated path. "Oh, Momiji," Hatori began, "Kureno."

"Hey, Ha'ri," Momiji greeted, "Mayuko. Hello, fish. I'm Momiji Sohma, and this is Kureno Sohma."

"Long time, no see," the remora spoke, her voice instantly recognized by the rabbit-possessed member, "Kana Sohma-Utsunomiya. The shark's my husband Juro."

Momiji was surprised. "Kana, you sound healthy."

"Her memory's back," Mayuko informed, "Don't worry, we put the past behind us."

"Sure did," Juro coached, "Let's beat feet…or fins. Whichever you got."

More hours drifted along during which the sextet discussed their experiences, bypassed designated turns, and even went down a hill. Momiji sensed somebody must be following but assumed he was just imagining things; not once did anyone so much as catch sight of Nagao, Brunhild, and Momo. Before long, the beating of feet and wings plus Isuzu's voice encouraged them to turn around and meet her, Kazuma, Kunimitsu, and a polar bear's gaze. "Hey! Friends!"

"Ooh," Mayuko declared, "Never thought I'd admit how much I missed crowds."

"We should've known," Kureno added.

"More new friends?" Juro spoke.

"Yes," Hatori explained, "That's Isuzu Sohma, the horse of the zodiac; we call her Rin. The heron is Kazuma Sohma, and the wombat is his assistant Kunimitsu. Not sure about the bear."

"I'm Shinobu Honda, paternal grandfather to Tohru Honda."

"Nice to meet you," Kana spoke, "I'm Kana Utsunomiya, formerly Sohma. These are my cousins Hatori, Momiji, Kureno, my friend Mayuko…" She motioned to the shark. "…and my husband Juro."

Shinobu sure didn't, but Momiji couldn't be sure whether the other three learned of the incident involving Akito blinding Hatori's left eye. Apparently not. "Wonderful," the bear said, clasping his front paws together, "No joke: We're friends already. Shall we move on?" All ex-zodiac members reverted to animal form before everyone continued the journey. Kazuma noticed peculiar glints in Momiji and Kureno's eyes but decided they'd come around on their own. And once again, none detected the following trio.

**Viewpoint 8**

"Disgusting," Arisa complained, "Why here of all locales?" The ex-gangster duck struggled all by her lonesome in the middle of a thick swamp. "Why didn't that guy teleport me someplace dry? What, were all the good ones picked?" Buzzing noises, splashing, and animal creaks slightly unnerved her until she spotted a batch of thick reeds growing near some shoreline. While bobbing along, Arisa noted the reeds' robustness and – deciding it'd make a suitable replacement for her characteristic lead pipe – plucked one before reaching land. Familiar popping noises caught her attention. "Who's there?" she called out.

"Uo?" came Saki's distant voice, "Is that you?" A third voice added something unintelligible due to distance and growth.

"I'm on my way!" Arisa returned. While ignoring the slowness of waddling she needed undertake at the moment, the duck continued exchanging replies. Whereas Saki's voice was clear from the start, it soon came to light that Kagura owned the third despite several other guesses. "Just keep running! Or flying, or swimming! Whichever!" Before long, Arisa met the boar and a firefly – Saki – in a clearer part of the unofficial swamp path.

"'Just keep running', eh Uo?" Saki teased.

"Hana. So, that's yer animal form, huh?."

"Indeed. A fitting choice for my lifestyle and current environment."

"What's with the plant?" Kagura noticed as the three continued on together.

"This? Just a handy tool since kicking and pecking won't be enough. My lead pipe's too heavy and nowhere in sight."

"Lead pipe? I hope you don't bring it to school."

"Actually, she does," Saki informed, "We're very protective of Tohru."

"You are, huh? The relationship must run deep if you'll go so far as to sidestep the rules. Just because I'm violent doesn't mean **I** bring weapons to my college. No offense."

"That's a good point," Arisa admitted, "Still, we promised Tohru on her mother Kyoko's grave that we'd stay by her no matter what. I joined a gang when my mom left my dad and me. Not only did she and Tohru show me what's most important in life, but Kyoko also saved me while my former gang beat me up. Did you know they called her the Red Butterfly when she was a gang member?"

"No, I didn't."

Arisa's excitement flared up. "Let me tell you, the nickname comes from the way her red tail lights trailed in the shape of a butterfly when she rode her motorcycle at night. I own her jacket with the same logo to this day."

"And you, Saki?"

In the passage of time, the firefly had grown more comfortable with discussing her own past. "I can sense and send electric signals. As a result, a classmate in my first school made me swallow a live newt, so I struck him down. He recovered, but I transferred to another school where I met Uo and Tohru. I'll never forget how they and Kyoko accepted me even after I almost did another student in. Of course, my own family's been just as helpful: My brother Megumi learned how to put curses on others so I wouldn't be the only member holding a special talent. I hope he's alright."

"Don't worry. If he's not with any of the others, it sounds like Megumi can take good care of himself. And he must be a living blessing if he treads those lengths for you. But sheesh, do you people get all the fun. Nothing exciting happens at college." All stopped at a sudden noise and listened. "What was that?"

"Sounded like buzzing," Saki guessed, "We must be getting close to a large bug colony."

But the following silence saw them continue regardless. "New question," Arisa wondered, "Kagura, what'd you mean when you said killing others 'used to be your job'?"

The boar had to blush. "Well…truth be told…you could say I always gave Kyo a rough time. While playing together as kids one day, I took off his bracelet, witnessed the monster inside, and hurt his feelings by running away…" The previous buzzing not only returned but also grew louder. "Ugh! So irritating!"

"You said it!" Arisa declared.

"And it's getting closer!" Saki announced. The three hurried along into a space more open than the last, but the buzzing was as terrible as ever. In a twist of fate, what they deemed to be either one huge swarm of mosquitoes – regular and victim – or several mixed together soon came upon them. The trio's battle efforts and recovery preceded the encounter of four mosquitoes the sizes of basketballs (one just a tidbit larger than its three companions) dispersing all others and hovering for a short while.

"The ringleaders," Arisa snarled.

"I recognize those auras," Saki spoke, "The leadership of the Prince Yuki Fan Club."

"Yuki has a fan club?" Kagura wondered.

"They're these four girls – Motoko Minagawa, Minami Kinoshita, Mio Yamagishi, and Mai Gotou – who tried finding out my weakness so they could hurt Tohru. It's a long story, but they failed." Rather than let the firefly continue, quartet attacked trio without any visible assistance. Arisa kicked, pecked, and swung her reed at Motoko (the largest), apparently enjoying a rare chance to give such annoyances a piece of her mind. Saki combined electric waves with bioluminescence to administer shocks that also caused seizures toward the mosquito she recognized as Minami. That left Kagura to implement enraged kicks via hind legs upon Mio and Mai. The enemies themselves jabbed with their needle noses.

"Get outta here or I'll mobilize the load o' you!" Kagura demanded, "You won't stop our mission no way, no how!"

"You tell 'em!" Arisa agreed. Just when they thought it couldn't get worse, the swarms came back. "Acck! These idiots are either abusing their new power or overwhelmed by animal instincts!"

"Let's sabotage these suckers and beat it!" The fight lasted well over several minutes. Arisa, Saki, and Kagura worried not over eliminating most enemies due to the usual pentagon's absence. But with the overwhelming tides passing, the mosquito leadership soon overpowered the exhausted trio.

"We…can't…keep this…up!" Saki huffed.

"That won't be necessary!" came Megumi's voice. The good girls turned and faced Saki's brother who'd become a dragonfly.

"Megumi!" Arisa declared, "Good timing, I guess!"

Megumi engaged the Fan Girls in battle. "Step outta the fight and escape while you still can!"

"But what about you?" Kagura said.

"Never mind me! Go find Tohru!"

Naturally, Saki understood right away despite her own concern. "You heard 'im. Move out!" And they did.

The female trio never saw what became of Megumi yet believed anything other than possible death. Further trudging for the next few hours changed swamp into forest and tall grass. Kagura changed back to human form whereas Saki and Arisa stayed as animals though they considered following suit. "What's the deal? Why don't you two do the same?"

"We're attached to Tohru, remember?" Saki reminded, "Since there's no indication she's human again, we too are the same."

"That's right," Arisa put in, "You do what you wish."

"Is that so?" A touched Kagura became a boar once again. "Then, me too!"

Within the resumed journey, growth was still too thick to pick up a certain someone else on the other side. Even Saki's electrical nature didn't yet detect a passing Kyo. "I hope he'll be okay," Arisa said, "Those nasties won't stall forever."

"Maybe we should turn back?" Kagura suggested. Both then noticed Saki's blank face. "Uh, are you feeling alright?"

"Over there…" Saki pointed at the vegetation wall separating theirs from Kyo's path.

Not another word was spoken as they passed through and picked up swift footsteps supplementing a trampled path. Distant snarls and grunts drew their attention to Kyo's new location where he fought an invisible barrier. The camouflaged trio watched his battling efforts and mutation from a distant spot. He must've been at it for several minutes. Blow after blow through opposing forces created new, smaller shockwaves that threatened to rip the scene apart and expose the trio. His feral tendencies, sorrowful tears, and desperate words reminded them of their nasty comments back on Thursday. "I can't give up after everything we've been through! I promised we'd stay together no matter what! She's done a lot for me! For us all! I'll do more than return the favor! I…MUST…FIND…TOHRU!"

Guilt filled the girls' hearts as they witnessed a humanoid black cat replacing the demonic hybrid. Kyo's success, self-observation, and departure left no time for minding the hidden witnesses, much less accepting apologies. "Kyo…" Kagura muttered.

"Those waves," Saki choked, "Those…sad waves…"

"He does care," Arisa commented, "What've we done?"

"We're all learning something new every day," Megumi admitted, having arrived just in time to make a fourth witness.

"Megumi," Saki said, "Are you hurt?"

"Nope. We've all done bad things, but by no means are we bad people. You especially, sis."

"Kyo's leading the way," Kagura decided, "Follow Kyo, find Tohru. Then we apologize." The other three agreed, and all four took the new path of slightly trampled vegetation. This barrier must've been stubborn, however, seeing how it reconstituted just in time to hinder the quartet. "What the? I thought Kyo destroyed it!"

"Well, I guess it wants a second helping!" Arisa decided as all immediately took the challenge. A second haunting of old memories flooded four new minds: Arisa's days as a gang member; Saki's torment in her old school; the main two promises of togetherness the duo made with Tohru; the pain of alienation Megumi shared with his sister; Kagura's loneliness, selfishness, and her desire to change; and the urge to beat time this weekend. No way would they let an unseen wall hinder them! With that decided, the wall collapsed a second time over, and they left not wanting to give it a third life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Viewpoint 9**

"Ohhh…" Hatori moaned as he woke up late Saturday afternoon, "What happened?" He glanced around making note of his new surroundings – a grassy plain with some scattered trees – until a giraffe's mumbles caught his attention. "Mayuko?"

Said girlfriend appeared embarrassed. "Good morning, Hatori. You sure know how to sleep in."

The Sohma family doctor stood up. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…we do look good together as a tall couple…" Taking advantage of Hatori's wordlessness at this, Mayuko glanced in another direction past and above some treetops to change the subject. "Ooh. I spy with my little eyes."

Hatori looked the same way. "What is it? Are we near civilization?"

"Yep. There's a modest house close by…a paved road…and a town farther out. Need a ride?"

Hatori had declined the offer, satisfied with just walking. Five times Mayuko found herself distracted by the tree foliage finding them edible but managing abstinence. The promenade down said road was pretty much quiet. Although it looked less busy than other roads they knew back home even before the wave, it should also come as a surprise the area seemed deserted. Not so much as a gazelle or otherwise stampeded down or up. "Mayuko, how big is this town?"

The giraffe thought for a moment. "I'm guessing the equivalent of three city blocks. How come?"

"Nothing much, I suppose. I guess the victims are dormant or absent. We'll know soon."

"My turn. You're friends with Shigure and Ayame, right?" Hatori gently nodded yes. "Yet they annoy you so much. Not to speak poorly of anyone, but how'd it happen? How'd you become their friend?"

"Good question. We used to play games together as small children until we grew older. There are many things I'll never admit before their faces these days. Shigure does offer insightful advice to Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, and the boys together have demonstrated considerable concern for her well-being. And Ayame's efforts in fixing past mistakes certainly warrant credit even though Shigure's easier to discuss social issues with. However, at the same time I feel like I'm on a different path from those two."

"I see. Second question: Are you boys the Mabudachi Trio or the Three Musketeers? I mean your team label."

"Both. Shigure probably didn't tell you this – I'm guessing he forgot – but only a select few of our classmates called us the Three Musketeers. 'Mabudachi Trio' was in fact the dominant title." Then he noticed her sudden stop, both right next to the same house she'd spotted. "Mayu, what's the matter?" He took back those words when slight noises from behind the house grew stronger with the hidden culprits moving closer. Tuatara form replaced human for advanced senses.

"Those motions. I recognize 'em from nature films and books I've skimmed."

"All part of being intellectuals."

"That's right." Heavier vegetation dominated the backside some. Soon enough, out came a frenzied remora followed by a calm bull shark plenty distressed by the first newcomer's behavior. The remora darted and flopped about the front yard as if haunted by painful memories. Floating beside the front door, the shark's voice indicated human self-control while also surprising the ignored, unofficial visitors via mentioning a familiar name.

"Kana, please! Let me help you!" Kana, he said? The same Kana who was Hatori's cousin and Mayuko's best friend? A previous fear came to pass as the tuatara remembered what he said earlier concerning restored memories. Neither he nor the giraffe desired a return of the remora's past suffering. Noting the new couple's presence, the shark made his way around Kana and – rightly guessing they too bore self-control while noting the pentagons – requested assistance. "Please, help me!"

"Who are you?" Mayuko asked.

"Juro Utsunomiya. My wife Kana's gone so crazy, I'm out of breath. I can't explain my own calm head, but…but…"

"It's alright, sir," Hatori assured, "We know the situation better than most anyone else."

"How so?"

"Long story," Mayuko added, noticing a specially colored rock situated in yard's center, "I got a plan. Will you keep a close eye on Kana and let me know when she skirts the top of that reddish stone? I'll take aim and toss Hatori her way, during which he'll grab and then subdue her. Don't worry, no damage."

"Hold on," Hatori objected, "You're gonna toss me?"

"It's the only way. You and my best friend are closest in size, at least as animals."

Juro hesitated but acknowledged. "Anything to help my precious." So he kept a close eye forward while Mayuko picked up her boyfriend through tail of course using her teeth. "There!" At Juro's command, Mayuko tossed Hatori at Kana, the tuatara grabbing the remora's caudal fin in mid-air. Both smaller ones then wrestled on the grass (no abuse inflicted) while the larger ones watched.

"Impressive plan, huh?"

"Maybe. Hope he doesn't get too rough."

But the struggle was over right when it started. "Uh…uh…" Kana puffed.

"Are you through, Kana?" Hatori inquired.

"Yeah…feels like I…swam miles…the past several…hours."

"You did," Juro said, approaching with Mayuko.

"Good stress relief," the giraffe added.

"Hatori?" Kana realized, "Mayuko? Is that really you?"

"You know these two?" Juro continued, as he'd never met them before.

That's when Hatori remembered something else. "Mayuko, grab my right shoulder. Juro, you take the left. And Kana will take Mayuko's upper right hooves." The other three followed his instructions, and all transformed back into humans.

The next few hours were spent mostly on the lawn with a segment inside the house. Hatori needed accompany Kana while she retrieved a box of rice cakes to snack on whereas Mayuko and Juro decided they'd transform again and stay outside (Kana served up snacks before transforming again herself). Juro explained how he and Kana acquired their current lifestyle. After their wedding not long ago, Kana spent her fraction of the Sohma fortune buying essentials for a simple lifestyle plus further medical education before giving away the rest. She now worked as the nearby town's first-level physician with Juro being a gardener. They happened to be outside when everyone started turning into animals, hence why they thankfully didn't damage their own house. But as Hatori could guess, Kana's resurfacing memories drove her to spend that pent-up energy swimming through air for above 48 hours without going hungry.

In return, Hatori with Mayuko on the side started from the zodiac curse to Kana's days as Hatori's assistant to the past Thursday's events. Juro showed no anxiety concerning his wife's origins; whether she already told him or he kept true colors hidden was debatable. So, he changed the subject. "You represent the dragon, yet you turn into a seahorse? I find that confusing."

"So you've never heard about the animal zodiac," Mayuko suggested.

"Oh, I've heard about it, but I much prefer the star zodiac. It just makes more sense to me. Why a seahorse?"

"Because they're considered baby dragons," Kana said, "Just look at their structure."

"But it's not even a reptile. It's a fish."

"Nevertheless, I'm not the one who decided it," Hatori chimed, "I only go with the flow."

"I suppose. But seeing how dragons are based on archosaurs, according to what I heard, I think this tuatara form makes more sense. It's currently the oldest group of reptiles, and the Komodo dragon would be a bad joke. And how can you not blame this Akito person for what he did? I know he's hanging by a thread, but still. Such physical and mental damage warrant blame without a doubt."

Rather than persist on that last topic, the quartet continued down the same road towards a vegetative highlands area not far from town. The settlement itself lacked a population (perhaps driven far away by instincts) and now boasted considerable public damage. But none could worry over that right now. Paved road morphed into a dirt walkway. "So, what's this Tohru person like?" Kana asked.

"A very willing individual," Mayuko answered, "She's pretty silly but goes great lengths all for the ones she cares about. You two might have quite a bit to discuss after our mission, whenever you get the chance."

"Any friends of yours are friends of ours," Juro promised.

Then along emerged two more welcome faces. "Oh, Momiji," Hatori began, "Kureno."

"Hey, Ha'ri," Momiji greeted, "Mayuko. Hello, fish. I'm Momiji Sohma, and this is Kureno Sohma."

"Long time, no see," Kana spoke, instantly recognized by Momiji, "Kana Sohma-Utsunomiya. The shark's my husband Juro."

Momiji was surprised. "Kana, you sound healthy."

"Her memory's back," Mayuko informed, "Don't worry, we put the past behind us."

"Sure did," Juro coached, "Let's beat feet…or fins. Whichever you got."

More hours drifted along during which the sextet discussed their experiences, bypassed designated turns, and even went down a hill. Momiji appeared to sense somebody following but assumed otherwise. None caught sight of the following Nagao, Brunhild, and Momo. Before long, the beating of feet and wings plus Isuzu's voice encouraged them to turn around and meet her, Kazuma, Kunimitsu, and a polar bear's gaze. "Hey! Friends!"

"Ooh," Mayuko declared, "Never thought I'd admit how much I missed crowds."

"We should've known," Kureno added.

"More new friends?" Juro spoke.

"Yes," Hatori explained, "That's Isuzu Sohma, the horse of the zodiac; we call her Rin. The heron is Kazuma Sohma, and the wombat is his assistant Kunimitsu. Not sure about the bear."

"I'm Shinobu Honda, paternal grandfather to Tohru Honda."

"Nice to meet you," Kana spoke, "I'm Kana Utsunomiya, formerly Sohma. These are my cousins Hatori, Momiji, Kureno, my friend Mayuko…" She motioned to the shark. "…and my husband Juro."

Shinobu sure didn't, but Momiji couldn't be sure whether the other three learned of the incident involving Akito blinding Hatori's left eye. Apparently not. "Wonderful," the bear said, clasping his front paws together, "No joke: We're friends already. Shall we move on?" All ex-zodiac members reverted to animal form before everyone continued the journey. Kazuma noticed peculiar glints in Momiji and Kureno's eyes but decided they'd come around on their own. How the following trio maintained hiding remained a bigger mystery.

**Viewpoint 10**

Mitsuru began Sunday morning inside a huge pool which looked like it hadn't been cleaned for years. She blindly scrambled through the murky liquid, running into four walls before surfacing and floating above it. "What was that?" A closer look at the new environment revealed the place as some form of bathhouse made from stones and mortar. Weed and moss growths gave it an ancient appearance. A large hole above her head showed that the pool collected rainwater even at present. Such a moist concentration let no dust gather. Furthermore, the place was falling to pieces. "Ritsu? Shigure? …Great, I'm calling that stupid dog out. Oh well, better than being alone." So Mitsuru proceeded down one hallway. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Mitsuru?" came Ritsu's voice, "Is that you?"

"Ritsu? Are you there?"

The monkey's emergence from a right turn surprised both. "Hey, Mitsuru!" Ritsu leapt upon the killer whale's underbelly for a hug, which she returned via her left flipper albeit poorly. "I forgot to say how cute you looked as a whale."

"Well, you're pretty cute yerself." Both broke away. "Sorry to admit, I had my doubts."

"That's okay. Couldn't've done it better myself. Part of being lovers is never deserting your sweetheart."

"Yeah, I forgot to promise I'd always be there for you.

"So did I. But I'm glad to hear and say it." Ritsu then smelled Mitsuru's odor from her swim, enough to intrigue him yet not quite potent enough to repel. "I woke up just outside hanging from a stone pillar. What happened to you?"

"I got put in some old pool; couldn't see my way around. But let's blow." Ritsu nodded, and both headed down a third path until a sudden hooting and croaking made them stop again.

"What's that?" A traversal upon a fourth way led them into an empty space the size of a gymnasium without answering the monkey's question. Ten archways spanned the other three walls. Constant animal sounds created internal tension that inspired them to head for one of the archways, but a barrier no different from the last two flung them back. Even going back the way they entered wouldn't work, as the barrier somehow dominated all possible exits. "Well, this is crazy."

"I know. Sorry."

"I wasn't blaming you." Human moans saw the couple's alertness once more. An owl flew out from behind a dark ceiling cranny with a frog leaving a fallen stone on the room's opposite side.

"Ritsu?" the owl spoke, "Is that you?"

"Mother?"

"Thank the stars!" both chorused while embracing.

"So, you're his mother?" Mitsuru started, and Ritsu broke away from his second embrace to meet the toad.

"Beg pardon, I don't believe we've met. My name is Mesho Sohma. I work at a mini hot springs resort. Could you be the same girl my son's told so much about?"

"I certainly am! The name's Mitsuru. I work as Shigure's editor, though it's not what it's cracked up to be."

"I'm Mesho's cousin, Yasuhara Sohma," the toad announced, "She's the hot springs innkeeper, and I'm a chef. Sorry we haven't had time to invite you over. We've been busy. Ugh, all this time…" And Yasuhara shook his ashamed head.

"That's okay. I'm sorry I couldn't make time."

"Sorry to interrupt this wonderful moment," Ritsu stated, "Believe me, I never witnessed a more touching sight in ages." The others watched him throw a rock at one archway that bounced right past Mesho's feet, missing her by inches. Ritsu's nervous face complemented a nervously raised hand. "Forgive me, Mother. That's not what I intended."

"It's alright. I don't blame you."

"Yeah, but let's attack it together," Yasuhara decided.

For the next hour, all took up archways on the left side – Mitsuru and Mesho against one, Ritsu and Yasuhara upon another – to attack while explaining their stories. Like most victims, Mesho and Yasuhara couldn't recall much between now and the hour they transformed but miraculously controlled their animal forms without outside help. Plus, owl and toad felt only happy to join in after whale and monkey told their story. Unfortunately, efforts to bypass the barrier succeeded in bringing nothing more than fatigue. "It's no use," Mitsuru said, "We've struggled an hour in the mud, but we're still waist-deep." All retreated for rest just meters away.

"So, Ritsu," Yasuhara queried, "Got any new plans for the future?"

"Maybe. If we ever get out, the first thing I'll do after asking Mitsuru on a date is give certain belongings of mine to Kagura."

"I see. Anything else?"

"Well…I'm thinking about getting a counselor's job. Don't worry, I won't leave the hot springs."

"Whatever suits you best. You and Mitsuru love each other, I'm sure of it."

"That we do."

"He does?" Mesho said.

"That's right," Mitsuru continued, "Every time it's due. Our boss keeps reassuring me Shigure's tricking me, but an editor can't be too sure anymore. But let's forget that. Your son's something else."

"Ah, yes. Ritsu."

"Heh. To think we met during a screaming match against Shigure one day."

"Yes, he's like that from the world's viewpoint but very precious to me deep down. Ritsu's very kind and my only child. When I heard Tohru came to live amongst us, I was worried at first until I spent time with her. You and my son make a wonderful match."

"Thanks. That's very reassuring."

Each one's fantasy distracted them enough to inspire absentmindedly strolling face first into one blocked arch larger than the rest, followed by an abrupt shove to the floor. Of course, they didn't take kindly to this and began beating at the hindrance to no avail. What began as something of a simple job escalated little by little, starting with direct tantrums. "What is this, house arrest?" Mesho yelled.

"Who's keeping us trapped?" Ritsu added, "Let us out this instant! We got a mission!"

"Take this!" Using her tail, Mitsuru grabbed a large stone and tossed it the barrier's way. It bounced back and forth as the whale used her hard skull like a club for a minute. Then she let it crash into pieces on the floor before resorting to head-butting.

"I demand you let us out this instant!" Yasuhara chimed, "Our future plans exclude being trapped here!"

The words 'future plans' made them all stop to think about how far they'd gone in life. Ritsu remembered how Tohru was one of his biggest supporters in ages; none before her put such faith in a young man driven mad by an apology-centric childhood. He and Mitsuru had the young girl to thank for meeting each other. This newfound happiness had also spread to Yasuhara and Mesho. Now an invisible wall dared rob them of it all? The very idea blinded them into a delirious rage. "I'll cure this ailing yet!" Mesho promised.

"What part of 'let us out' don't you understand?" Yasuhara demanded.

"If I gotta pound this stupid thing to kingdom come, so be it!" Mitsuru decided.

"We don't have time for this!" Ritsu added, "But I suppose a wall like you wouldn't know the pain of loss! Tohru believed in me when barely anyone else did, and I don't intend to let you stop us from rescuing her!"

"WE NEED TO RESCUE TOHRU!" Yasuhara screamed, "YOU MUST LET US PASS!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT DAMAGE YOU'LL CAUSE IF YOU DON'T ALLOW US THROUGH THIS INSTANT!" Mesho wailed, "THINK OF THE CHILDREN! IMAGINE THE CARNAGE!"

"I'M SORRY, BUT WE CAN'T TAKE THIS PUNISHMENT!" Ritsu yelled, "WE'VE SUFFERED ENOUGH AS IS!"

"ANY FRIEND OF THEIRS IS A FRIEND OF MINE!" Mitsuru put in.

Before long, the verbal commotion grew insane to a point where hooting, screeching, whale song, and croaking dominated logic and speech alike. None noticed how the barrier gave out, and psychopathic blindness even made them smash together through part of the foundation (Mitsuru leading the way). The group realized freedom after a short distance, stopped, and turned back to see what remained of the room collapse. "Whew," Mesho huffed, "I feel so much better now…like I took a load off my shoulders."

"Yeah, same here," Yasuhara agreed, "The hammer will never drive this nail down too hard again."

WHOOSH! A figure's sudden passage in the forest behind caught their attention. "What was that?" Mitsuru wondered.

Only Ritsu could make out a certain someone's receding figure. "I'm not sure. Looks like a bipedal black cat…Kyo, possibly?" The monkey's confused teammates eyed him as he put on a determined expression. "Tohru needs our help. If that was indeed Kyo, he'll lead the way." Determination spread through the ranks, and the quartet was off.


	8. Chapter 8

Only a few more hours remained in the day. Tohru, Kyo, and everybody else had come too far to let the revolution slip through. Perhaps the mouse trio knew what exactly lay 60 miles east of Tohru's one location, or they wouldn't've known to visit a nearby village and call for help. Struggling, all three managed reaching a phone to call for help without paying anything. Before long, separate groups began converging back into a cohesive unit somewhere along the plain. Kazuma's group started the trend at the sight of evidence hinting Kyo's presence. "Interesting," Mayuko stated, "Slightly trampled vegetation leading north."

"A cat's footsteps," Kureno noted, "Either Kyo, or someone taking on a similar form."

"They appear to indicate a humanoid stride, but larger than usual," Isuzu added, "If it's the cat's other form, I'm worried."

"Me too," Kazuma agreed, "Then again, this looks nothing like the other form **I** remember. And these pieces of black fur also seem new. Kyo did say he'd get Tohru back no matter what. He's crazy about that girl."

"I believe it," Shinobu admitted, "Hope he reaches my granddaughter well."

"Hey there!" came Shigure's voice, his group entering the scene, "Have we missed anything?"

"What happened here?" Kisa asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Kana said.

"The area better recover fast," Jina said.

Then came Yuki's group. "Are we interrupting?" Ayame asked, "Pardon our rudeness."

"Where'd you all come from?" Machi put in.

"My parents and more!" Satsuki declared.

"I come fwom Mommy and Daddy!" Hinata chimed.

"Satsuki?" Yuki said, "Hinata? Hiro, if that's really your mom and sister, why's the younger one stuck to the older one's back?"

"It's a bit safer, I suppose," Hiro shrugged, "We just found 'em like that."

Next up was Kagura's group from the south (everyone in the current spot happened to be standing north). "Hey, everyone!" Arisa announced, "Thank goodness we found you! You won't believe this!"

"What is it?" Hatsuharu asked.

"This trail we all stand within now was made by Kyo," Saki explained, still feeling tingly, "You should've seen what we did a while ago: Kyo's mutant side turned into a black cat when he met an invisible barrier."

"Invisible barrier?" Miné wondered before motioning to herself and her respective teammates, "We met one!"

"Oh?" Kagura said, "Then I guess you discovered its weakness." Ayame, Machi, Miné, and Yuki nodded yes. "The point is, we all made a terrible mistake telling him those nasty things. He does care about Tohru."

None could argue against this spreading sentiment. "Everyone except me, Kazuma, and Kisa," Kunimitsu stated, his agreeing boss standing by, "Glad you finally realize the truth."

"Kyo, you say?" came Ritsu's voice, his group trailing behind Kagura's, "That black cat we saw earlier? Are you sure?"

"No lie," Megumi confirmed.

"Excuse me," came an adult female voice Momiji recognized. Out from yet another direction came Brunhild, Momo, and Nagao. "Momiji? Can we talk a moment?"

"Mama? You mean you're the ferret I met?"

Now it was Brunhild's turn to be surprised. "Didn't you know?"

"No. I didn't."

"I'm here too, son," Nagao said.

"And me!" Momo chimed.

Momiji looked downcast remembering the past until Brunhild spoke more. "Momiji, it's okay. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the trouble I put you through all those years ago. Childbirth wasn't a picnic, but I shouldn't've taken it out on family. And I know I'll never be able to repay your childhood…" A hug from her son interrupted Brunhild's words.

"Mama, you've no idea how much this alone means to me." Nagao and Momo joined in.

"I knew it the whole time," Momo said, "I knew I had a wonderful older brother."

"That settles everything," Nagao agreed, "Momiji, when we get back home again, you and Momo can take violin lessons together."

"Oh, thanks a million, Papa! We'll make beautiful music together for sure!"

"So, you got the seahorse form," Hatori noted off-topic.

"I sure did, sir. Thanks for noticing."

"Sorry to interrupt a happy moment," Mesho said, "Believe me, that's the last thing I want." And the family of four separated.

"Whadda you mean?" Mitsuru asked.

"You and Ritsu already explained it on the way," Yasuhara reminded, "Isn't there someone else who deserves an apology?"

"Dear me," Juro said, "It'll take forever for all of us to get a clue."

"Don't worry, sir," Kazuma assured, "We can start as we go." So the crowd was off yet again.

Dusk drew nigh as the landscape lost other activity besides the travelers. Kyo's black cat form proved quite versatile amongst treacherous paths even though he didn't reach Tohru quicker. With the crowd's impact and increased awareness, it only seemed a miracle nobody except Hinata realized Akito sneaking along. Tohru once more fretted over her own problems of making sure Genju's calamitous prediction wouldn't come true. By the time she reached the given destination, just five minutes remained. Star positions told her both the time and her distance, so this must be the place. "Okay. I'm here. But where's everybody else? Won't they make it?" Worry filled her head. "What if…? …Maybe I should…Maybe they…"

Kyo stepped into the clearing stating, "You look better when you smile."

Tohru neared her boyfriend. "Kyo? Is that you?" He knelt to her eye level.

"In the flesh."

"But how'd yer fur turn black?"

"More than my fur. Let's just say this invisible barrier gave the cat's other form a makeover."

"Barrier? Someone told me about those, but **I** didn't meet one."

"Kyo's not alone," Mitsuru announced. With Kyo standing up straight again, the crowd's entrance overjoyed Tohru.

"The Sohma family! And some new friends!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say 'new'," Saki refuted.

"Me neither," Arisa agreed, "You didn't think we'd let 'em start the party without us, didja?"

"Hana! Uo! You made it, too!"

"By the way, Kyo," Shigure spoke, "This isn't easy for any of us, but we owe you an apology for all those nasty things we said on Thursday. Kagura, Saki, Arisa, and Megumi saw you pass that barrier as you turned into a black cat."

"What's going on?" Tohru asked, "You badmouthed Kyo?"

"Multiple long stories," Momiji pleaded, "Can you both forgive us?"

Said couple eyed nineteen apologetic faces out of the crowd of twenty-nine, but the addition of Akito interrupted the session. "Funny you should bring up apologies. I have a confession myself."

"Akito," Ayame said, "What a surprise. You're unaffected?"

"Nice man!" Hinata declared, "He find Hinata! He nice!" Akito gave a genuine smile.

"He did what?" a defensive Hiro wondered, "You stuck my sister to my mom? Tell me you hurt neither."

"The child speaks the truth," Akito explained, pulling the turtle off her sheep mother's back and placing her gently onto the ground, "And I understand if I must be tortured. I can't explain my immunities, but my body conducted the wave which made you all animals."

"But Akito…" Tohru began. Sudden convulsions made each member plop to the ground on his or her belly (or anything similar). Energy streams same as that which formed the wave now emitted from all thirty-two bodies. The amorphous concentration straight above their heads levitated ever higher, sending gales throughout the prefecture. Other victims made various panicked noises, and vehicles both aerial and terrene going the main crowd's way almost got blown off-course. These gales in effect also reversed the wave's changes (drawing some victims out into clearer spots). When this finished, Tohru and company admired their own human selves alongside everyone else's. Present parents of former zodiac members hugged their offspring. Plus, it turns out Mitsuru boasted longer hair same as Isuzu, though growing out before the wave happened.

"The three r's never felt more immense," Hatsuharu said

"The three r's?" Kisa wondered.

"Yep: revolution, redemption, and rescission."

"And the gang's all here," Miné spoke.

"The gang," Tohru repeated, "I can't believe you all made it."

"In case yer wondering, my hair's long again because the wave stimulated it," Isuzu informed.

"We each have you to thank for something," Hatori admitted, "Nothing's taking it all away."

"Thanks. I'm just thankful we made it before 9:30."

"Why?" Momo wondered, "Was something bad gonna happen?"

"I…I never…" Rather than finish, Tohru let tears flow down her cheeks.

"What's the matter?" Akito inquired, "Why're you crying?"

Kyo placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder and said, "She's not sad. They're joyful tears."

Authorities both human and vehicle arrived in the wake of her nodding head. "Is everyone okay?" the ringleader asked.

"Good timing," Juro complimented, "How'd you know we'd be here at this minute?"

"Anonymous tip," another replied, "A trio claimed they heard someone would be at this very spot around 9:30 PM."

"But we never expected so many," the ringleader continued, "Most of us are from bordering prefectures. We got all these reports of humans turned into animals, and some claimed to control wild instincts or other. Looks like it's over. How's everyone feeling?"

Growling stomachs answered that question, and a giggling Tohru dried her face before saying, "Heh. Hungry." And with that, some authorities led the crowd away while others administered medical aid. Only Shinobu noticed a knowing Iizuka, Aoki, and Osamu sitting inside one distant van shooting him uncertain smiles which he returned. It was clear they didn't feel ready to approach Tohru or the others, but Shinobu knew the three exuded hope yet. "I persevered. We all did."

At a hill overlooking what remained of the Sohma resort on Tanegashima stood Genju witnessing the whole thing. It was a mystery how he arrived here so quickly despite distance; perhaps the energy mass teleported him. For sure, the aforementioned Ryukyuan avengers provided him a supernatural window to the crowd's current whereabouts and further. This same window vanished along with the avengers seconds later, leaving a pondering Genju. "Hmm. Did I overlook a detail? Maybe the sheep wasn't the only one both parents accepted after all." He shot the heavens a smile. "My ancestors. The deed is finished."

The bulk of Monday saw schools closed due to public repairs. None felt any need to acquire answers behind this whole mess; the future mattered most. Thankfully, the prefecture wasn't too badly damaged, and there hadn't been many casualties. School would start up the next day but in some temporary dwellings. Tohru managed relaying Genju's story around the main Sohma household, hence interest in restoration efforts on Tanegashima. Furthermore, a banquet commemorating this revolution came to pass with the crowd and many more attending. Several groups dotted the dining room. Yuki, Ayame, Machi, and Miné positioned themselves by one window: Ayame had decided at the last minute to get a haircut matching his brother's minus the ear tails whereas Machi now wore one of Miné's special dresses resembling a patchwork quilt of varying red values. Kisa and Hiro stood off by a curtain playing with Hinata. Shigure talked with Kazuma, Megumi, Kureno, and Kunimitsu; Isuzu with Kagura, Arisa, and Saki; and Hatori with Mayuko, Kana, and Juro. Brunhild and Nagao watched their children provide dinner violin music together, the female parent rather uncertain. "To think he's only got one year left to be with us. I hope…well…"

"It's okay, dear," Nagao assured, "We'll face it together."

Ritsu, Mitsuru, and Mesho stood at one corner of a full table drinking tea. "Why, Mother," Ritsu noticed, "If somebody hit me funny in the head, I'd think I dreamt up the whole thing. Your face is less blue this evening."

"Yeah, no fooling," Mitsuru agreed, "You look better already."

Mesho smiled at her reflection on her own cup. "Ah. It must be because I'm happy."

"Why so down, young man?" Shinobu asked an uneasy Akito.

"It'll be a while before I fully adjust," was the answer.

"I'm sure you will. Nobody holds a thing against you right now, much less Tohru. At least, I don't think so."

"How reassuring. All in all, I hope this never comes back."

An understanding Shinobu nodded before meeting his granddaughter off to one side. "You enjoying yourself, Tohru?"

"Sure, why not? I can't think of any other place I'd wanna be at the moment."

"Same here. And don't you worry about your aunt and cousins, either. Give 'em a few years or so, they'll come around."

Tohru believed her grandfather, whose departure to other parts of the room heralded Kyo's sneak entrance up to the girl's backside. A small gasp preceding a sigh of comfort only felt natural in Kyo's playful teasing. "No other place, Tohru?"

"None I can name, Kyo." He then spun her to meet his gaze.

"Not even here?"

Before Tohru could respond, the room fell silent as all watched them share a kiss. Although none dared ruin the moment, Kazuma ended up breaking the silence: "I'm his dad!"

The End


End file.
